Die Lüge ihres Lebens
by Saturnchan1
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt ab dem 6. Schuljahr, aber Band 5 wird nicht berücksichtigt  Pairing: HG/DM und andere
1. Prolog

Lange schmale Finger lagen auf dem dunklen Holz der Armlehne. Die Kapuze des Umhanges war tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Nur die Iris der Augen leuchteten rot hervor.

"Wann werden sie eintreffen?", zischte eine ungeduldige Stimme.

"Bald, my Lord.", beruhigte Pettigrew die Gestalt in dem hohen Stuhl.

Der kleine untersetzte Zauberer rieb sich nervös die Hände. Er lauschte in die Stille des Hauses.

Undeutlich waren Schritte aus dem Erdgeschoss zu hören. Pettigrew atmete erleichtert auf und eilte zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen.

Nach einander huschten schwarz verhüllte Gestallten in den Raum.

Der dunkle Lord sah sich zufrieden um. Er wandte seinen Kopf einem Zauberer zu und sprach ihn an. "Wie lebt es sich in der Muggelwelt?"

Der Zauberer deutete ein Grinsen an. "Wir werden ihr bald den Rücken kehren. Das Verstecken hat ein Ende, jetzt wo ihr wieder die Macht ergreifen werdet, my Lord."

Voldemort beugte sich kaum merklich vor. Seine Stimme war nur mehr ein Flüstern, doch es war genauso bestimmt und unerbittlich, als würde er mit normaler Stimme reden. "Ich hoffe euer Kind wird uns keine Schwierigkeiten machen."

"Nein, my Lord. Keine. Meine Frau und ich wissen was zu tun ist."

"Gut. Ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet."

Der dunkle Lord lehnte sich zurück und die Ratsmitglieder nahmen Platz.


	2. Kapitel 1

**1. September, Sonntag**

Hermione war wie immer in Eile. Ihr Kater Krummbein hatte Mühe Schritt zu halten.

Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, ihre besten Freunde, die ebenfalls in Gryffindor waren, warteten bereits im Hogwarts Express und schauten aus dem Fenster.

"Hermione, hier sind wir?", riefen sie ihr zu und Ron winkte wie ein Besessener.

Herm atmete auf, sie war nicht zu spät.

Sie sprang in den Zug, als sich kurz darauf auch schon die Türen schlossen und der Zug abfuhr. Es ging nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, denn die drei waren Magier in Ausbildung, genau wie all die anderen Kinder und Jugendliche.

"Warum bist du so spät?", fragte Ron und biss in einen Schokofrosch.

"Irgendwie ging heute Morgen alles schief. Erst haben wir verschlafen und dann wollte das Auto nicht anspringen. Und schließlich gab es einen Verkehrsunfall und wir standen im Stau. Es war wie verhext."

"Verhext auf Muggelweise.", kicherte Ron und stopfte sich den Rest vom Schokofrosch in den Mund.

Herm musste auch grinsen. So etwas Ähnliches haben ihre Eltern auch schon gesagt. Diese waren nämlich so genannte Muggel, nicht Magier. Herm war die einzige aus ihrer Familie, die Zauberkräfte besaß.

In der großen Halle war es laut, wie auch schon in all den Jahren zuvor. Von der verzauberten Decke funkelten die Sterne und ein dicker Mond lachte auf die Erstklässler hinab, die sich erstaunt umsahen.

Es war immer wieder spannend mitzuverfolgen, wie der sprechende Hut die 11jährigen auf die vier Häuser Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw und Slytherin verteilte.

Direktor Albus Dumbledore schaut ohne erkennbare Miene in die Runde. Dann erhob er sich und hieß alle Schüler und Schülerinnen im neuen Jahr willkommen.

"Dieses Jahr gibt es ein neues Unterrichtsfach. Die Abteilung für Flug- und Luftsicherheit des Ministeriums hat angeordnet, dass alle Schülerinnen und Schüler ab der zweiten Klasse ihre Flugkünste verbessern sollen. In den letzten Jahren kam es zu vermehrten Unfällen. Das Unterrichtsfach findet im Freien statt. Aus Sicherheitsgründen wird dieses Fach von zwei Professoren abgehalten. Einigen unter euch dürfen sie noch sehr bekannt sein." Dumbledore wandte sich zur Seite und lächelte Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint aufmunternd zu. Sie standen kurz auf, als der Direktor sie vorstellte.

Ron sah sich viel sagend um: "Glaubt ihr, das geht gut?"

Harry grinste. "Nee, nie im Leben. Ausgerechnet die Beiden. Ich bin ja gespannt, ob ihre alte Feindschaft genauso herzhaft ist, wie früher."

Hermione sah zum Tisch der Professoren. Ein Blick auf die alten Quidditchkapitäne verriet, dass alles beim alten war. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tische der anderen Häuser und blieb an dem von Slytherin hängen. Auch dort war alles geblieben.

Slytherin war schon aus Tradition mit Gryffindor verfeindet. Und die gegenseitige Abneigung schien nach wie vor zu bestehen. Zu ihnen gehörte auch Draco Malfoy. Er war ein Kapitel für sich. Es war kein Geheimnis, das sein Vater einst im dunklen Rat, dessen Vorsitz Voldemort geführt hatte, gewesen war.

Seine persönliche Abneigung gegen Hermione Granger war schon allein darauf begründet, dass ihre Eltern Muggel waren. Harry hasste er, weil er einst dem dunklen Lord zu einem Dasein verhalf, das dem Tod näher war als dem Leben und Ron, weil sein Vater im Ministerium saß und überhaupt sich ganz unangemessen für eine reinblütige Familie, wie die Malfoys es auch waren, verhielten.

Flügelrauschen war über ihnen zu hören und gespannt sahen die Schülerinnen und Schüler zur Decke. Nur Herm und Harry unterhielten sich in aller Ruhe weiter. Harry bekam niemals Post.

Von wem auch?

Seine nächsten Verwandten waren Muggel und hassten ihren Neffen.

Hermiones Eltern besaßen keine Eule. Sie hatte mal überlegt, ob sie ihnen nicht doch eine Eule aus der Winkelgasse, in die man nur als Magier hineinkam, mitbringen sollte, aber sie hatte nie genug Geld übrig. So bekam sie nur Post, wenn sie ihrerseits eine Schuleule nach Hause schickte.

"Wann fängt das Quidditchturnier eigentlich an?", fragte Herm gerade Harry.

"Am 9. November. Meine Nachmittage sind schon mit Training verplant." Er war nach wie vor der Sucher im Team der Gryffindors.

Die Eulen waren wieder verschwunden, als eine weitere Eule hineinflatterte.

"Die fliegt wohl das erste Mal nach Hogwarts.", witzelte Dean und er sollte damit gar nicht so falsch liegen.

Suchend kreiste der Steinkauz über die Tische der Häuser und landete schließlich vor der erstaunten Hermione.

Er überbrachte den Brief und erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte.

"Hast du dich also für den Steinkauz entschieden.", stellte Harry fest, der wusste, das Hermione ihren Eltern eine Eule schenken wollte.

Sie sah auf und wollte schon den Kopf schütteln. Der Brief kann nicht für sie sein, doch es stand eindeutig ihr Name darauf.

Sie wusste selbst nicht warum, aber sie nickte lächelnd: "Die Schneeeule, war doch etwas zu teuer."

Ginny sah neugierig hinüber. "Und, wie heißt der Steinkauz? Der ist wirklich süß."

Herm dachte nach. "Ich habe ihn Sam genannt.", sagte sie schnell und steckte den Brief unter ihren Mantel.

"Willst du ihn nicht lesen?", fragte Ron kauend.

"Ich weiß ja was drin steht.", erwiderte Herm leichthin und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Essen, während ihre Gedanken rasten.

Sie wusste ganz und gar nicht was drin stand. Noch weniger konnte sie sich erklären, warum ihre Eltern eine Eule besaßen. Sie kannten niemanden, der sie in die Winkelgasse bringen könnte, außer Herm selbst. Woher hatten sie also den Steinkauz?

"Habt ihr den neuen Stundenplan gesehen?", stöhnte Seamus, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor betrat.

Parvati grinste ihn an. "Gleich in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke ist wirklich hart. Pass auf, das dir nicht wieder der Kessel explodiert, sonst explodiert Snape vielleicht gleich mit."

Ron sah auf. "Was wäre so schlimm daran?" Und alle lachten.

Herm sah auf die Uhr und gähnte herzhaft. Sie verabschiedete sich und ging in den Schlafraum für die Mädchen. Noch war sie allein und sie setzte sich auf das Bett. Nachdenklich zog sie den Brief hervor und betrachtete ihn, bevor sie ihn aufriss und das Blatt entfaltete. Er war tatsächlich von ihren Eltern. Die Schrift von ihrem Vater würde sie aus tausenden heraus erkennen.

Sie las:

_Meine liebe Hermione, _

_leider müssen wir dir mitteilen, dass du dieses Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen kannst._

_Wir hoffen, du bist nicht als zu traurig darüber. Wenn du sehr großes Heimweh hast, werden wir aber eine andere Lösung finden._

_Lern fleißig, deine Mutter und ich sind stolz auf dich._

"Blablabla.", murmelte Herm. Sie war wütend und enttäuscht. Warum konnte sie auf einmal nicht zu Weihnachten nach Hause? Das war noch nie vorgekommen.

Ihr Kopf begann zu hämmern und sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, das irgendwas passieren würde.

Seit dem Tag sollte sie regelmäßig Post von zu Hause bekommen und die Briefe stürzten sie immer tiefer ins grübeln.

**2. September, Montag**

Professor Severus Snape, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, betrat, wie auch die Jahre zuvor mit versteinerter Miene den Kerker für Zaubertränke.

Er war der Herr über sämtliche Substanzen, die in schillernden Flaschen und Tiegeln in seinem Labor standen und darauf warteten in den Kesseln zum kochen gebracht zu werden.

Herm war nicht bei der Sache, um so mehr schreckte sie auf, als Snape plötzlich vor ihr stand und sie scharf musterte.

"Miss Granger?"

"Entschuldigen Sie Professor, ich habe die Frage nicht verstanden."

"Sie wissen keine Antwort? Das ist ja mal was ganz neues. Fünf Punke Abzug für Gryffindor für Unaufmerksamkeit."

Fast konnte man meinen, dass ein dünnes Lächeln auf seinen blassen Lippen erschien. Aus der Ecke von Slytherin kicherte man hämisch und Ron und Harry warfen einen wütenden Blick hinüber. Hermione versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, stürmte sie als erste aus dem Kerker. Ron und Harry hatten Mühe Schritt zu halten.

"Alles klar bei dir, Hermione?", fragte Ron.

"Ja, natürlich. Wieso fragst du?"

"Du bist seit gestern schon so komisch und da haben Harry und ich uns gefragt, ob vielleicht irgendwas vorgefallen ist. Ich meine wegen dem Brief deiner Eltern."

Herm musste lächeln. "Nein, alles bestens. Sie haben mir nur mitgeteilt, dass ich Weihnachten hier verbringen darf. Aber das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht.", log sie.

"Wirklich, das ist ja super, dieses Jahr bin ich nämlich auch hier.", freute sich Ron und sie betraten den Raum für Verwandlung. Ihre Hauslehrerin wartete bereits.

**3. September, Dienstag**

"Ich bin auf den Professor von Verteidigung dunkler Künste gespannt.", sagte Lisa, aus Rawenclaw, die sich zu Ron und Hermione gesellt hatte.

Sie standen auf dem Hof und unterhielten sich über die neuen Stundenpläne.

"Bis jetzt hatten wir jedes Jahr jemand anderen.", sagte Ron gerade, als Padma Patil, die auch aus Rawenclaw war, zu ihnen stieß.

"Wo haben wir jedes Jahr jemand anderen?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Verteidigung dunkler Künste. Wir haben noch nicht mal einen Professor."

"Ich habe gehört, er steht schon fest, aber keiner weiß wer es ist. Muss ja jemand sehr wichtiges sein, das noch nicht mal ein Name bekannt ist."

"Oder total unbedeutend.", gab Padma zu bedenken.

Harry und Cho kamen auf sie zugeschlendert. Sie schienen in ein Gespräch vertief zu sein und die anderen warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu.

"Was guckt ihr denn so komisch?", fragte Harry, als er bei der kleinen Gruppe angekommen war.

"Wir gucken doch nicht komisch.", entrüstete sich Ron "Wir denken nach."

"Nachdenken nennt man das jetzt also." Cho war etwas skeptisch.

Padma sah auf ihre Uhr. "Wir müssen los. Was habt ihr jetzt?"

"Flug und Luftsicherheit.", antworteten Ron und Hermione gleichzeitig. "Mit Slytherin."

"Oha.", war alles was Padma dazu sagen konnte.

"Hey Oliver.", rief Ron und winkte ihm zu.

"Professor Wood.", entgegnete er würdevoll und Ron sah ihn komisch an, bevor er laut los lachte.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor Wood, es kommt nie wieder vor.", kicherte er immer noch, als Oliver ihn einen missbilligen Blick zuwarf. Innerlich musste aber auch er selber lachen.

"Soso, du findest es also spaßig, Weasley? Wie wäre es mit einer Runde zur Demonstration Ihrer Flugkünste.", donnerte es hinter Ron, der sich erschrocken umdrehte.

Professor Marcus Flint sah ihn durchdringend an.

"Natürlich Professor.", erwiderte Ron schnell und schwang sich auf seinen Besen.

Er wollte gerade abheben, als Flint ihn aufhielt.

"Nicht so schnell, erst einmal muss die Strecke aufgebaut werde, sonst ergäbe das ganze doch gar keinen Sinn, nicht wahr?"

Suchend sah er sich um und sein Blick fiel auf Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle aus Slytherin.

Er ging zu ihnen hinüber und erteilte ihnen leise ein paar Anweisungen. Das verschlagene Lächeln machte die anderen misstrauisch.

Schließlich hoben sie ab und postierten sich auf einer kreisrunden Bahn.

"Na los, Weasley, einmal ums Carre.", forderte Marcus ihn auf und zögernd hob Ron ab.

Er steuerte als erstes auf Goyle zu, der plötzlich auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Ron konnte nur mit knapper Not entkommen.

Auf der Erde stehend kommentierte Flint den restlichen Schülern, auf was man alles im Flugverkehr achten musste. Wood sah eher besorgt in die Luft, bereit abzuheben und einzugreifen.

"Wie ihr seht mimt Goyle gerade einen so genannten Geisterflieger. Sie sind oft mit großer Dummheit geschlagen, weil sich nicht die vorgeschriebene Seite oder Höhe einhalten können.", sagte Flint, als Ron gerade Goyle hinter sich ließ und erleichtert aufatmete.

"Na da muss Goyle sich nicht sehr verstellen.", flüsterte Harry Hermione zu und diese nickte.

"Und jetzt sehen wir den typischen Drängler." Flint deutete nach oben, wo Crabbe gerade versuchte Ron vom Besen zu schubsen. "Charakteristisch ist ihre grenzenlose Rücksichtslosigkeit. Sie wollen vorbei um jeden Preis. Hauptsächlich triff man diese Sorte in schmalen Schluchten."

Herm sah skeptisch auf. Das ergab doch gar keinen Sinn. Der Flugraum war dreidimensional. Man könnte Ron jederzeit problemlos umfliegen, wenn man vorbei wollte, selbst in einer Schlucht.

Crabbe ließ sich zurückfallen und sah gespannte zu Malfoy, der sich für seinen Auftritt bereitmachte. Ron ahnte nichts Gutes. Er wurde unsicher.

„Was kommt jetzt?", fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

Da sah er auch schon den Zauberstab in Dracos Hand und ein Lichtstrahl schoss auf Ron zu. In letzter Minute tauchte er ab, doch er hatte sich verkalkuliert. Der Besen sank zu schnell und donnerte auf dem Boden. Wood eilte auf ihn zu und half Ron wieder auf die Beine. Ihm fehlte nichts weiter, außer, dass er sich die Hand verstaucht hatte. Die drei aus Slytherin setzten auch wieder auf den Boden auf und bekamen den Rest von Flints Vortrag mit.

"...und deshalb ist es sehr wichtig, auch auf Zaubersprüche, die wütende Magier eventuell auf einen abfeuern, zu achten. Das sind die schlimmsten. Sie sind unberechenbar und gefährlich." Marcus sah sich zufrieden um. Sein Blick richtet sich auf Ron und er fragte mitleidlos: "Alles klar bei dir? Die Demonstration war gar nicht so schlecht."

"Danke.", sagte Ron überrascht.

"Ich meine die von Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle."

Oliver starrte wütend auf Flint. Er brodelte, das sah man ihm an.

Er beauftragte Harry seinen Freund in den Krankenflügel zu bringen und dann riss er den Rest des Unterrichts an sich.

Die andern Schüler überstanden die Stunde ohne Schaden und sahen zu, dass sie weg kamen, als Oliver einem Feuerspeienden Drachen gleich auf Marcus zuging.

"Wenn du noch mal einen von meinen Schülern in Lebensgefahr bringst, werde ich dich in Lebensgefahr bringen.", knurrte Wood

"Was heißt hier Lebensgefahr? Es war eine einfache Demonstration, damit die Schüler wissen, was sie erwartet."

"Geisterflieger? Drängler? So was gibt es nicht in Englands Flugraum." Wood drehte sich um und ging davon.

Nachdenklich sah Dumbledore auf die neuen Professoren hinunter. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war ausgerechnet die beiden ehemaligen Kapitäne einzustellen.

**4. September , Mittwoch**

Hermione lief den Gang entlang. Sie fluchte innerlich, denn sie war fast zu spät. Im Rennen sah sie noch einmal auf ihren Zettel. Wo war nur dieser verflixte Raum?

Sie hatte jetzt 'Alte Runen'. Erleichtert sah sie auf die Tür. Sie hatte das Zimmer gefunden und es schien, als hätte sie auch noch eine Minute Zeit. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und sah hinein.

Die anderen schienen bereits alle da zu sein, denn es waren alle Plätze besetzt, bis auf einen und der war ausgerechnet neben Draco Malfoy.

Ron und Harry wussten schon, warum sie dieses Fach nicht gewählt hatten.

Noch einmal ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum fliegen, aber es war und blieb nur noch ein Platz frei.

"Würden Sie sich bitte setzten, Miss Granger!", erklang es hinter ihr und sie sah auf.

"Sofort Professor Sinistra.", beeilte sich Herm und ihr sank der Mut. Warum um alles in der Welt neben Draco? Was hatte sie nur so furchtbares verbrochen?

Nur mit Widerwillen setzte sie sich. Die Blicke der anderen sprachen ihr tiefes Mitgefühl aus, doch Hermione fühlte sich dadurch irgendwie nicht besser.

Draco blickte zu ihr hinüber. "Keine Angst, ich werde dich schon nicht fressen.", sagte er und Herm sah ihn aus den Augenwinkel heraus an, bevor sie sich auf die Stunde konzentrierte.

"Es gibt auch Magier, die mit Hilfe der Runen die Zukunft lesen können, aber das würde unser Fach zu weit führen lassen. Die Zukunftsvorhersagen überlasse ich dann doch lieber Professor Trelawney."

Allgemeines Gemurmel erhob sich im Raum und die Professorin sah auf.

"Ich sehe, ihr interessiert euch doch dafür." Sie sah auf die Uhr und lächelte. "Dann werden wir in den letzten Minuten ein bisschen in die Zukunft sehen. Möchte sich irgendjemand freiwillig zur Verfügung stellen?"

Das war das erste Mal, dass Herm sich nicht meldete. Sie hatte schon bei Professor Trelawney nichts von Vorhersagen gehalten.

"Wie wäre es denn mit Granger?", fragte da jemand neben ihr und fassungslos sah sie Draco an, der spöttisch zurück grinste.

"Ja, das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Ich glaube jemand mit der nötigen Skepsis, ist für diese Demonstration genau richtig. Miss Granger, kommen Sie doch bitte nach vorne und bringen Sie ihre Runen mit."

Herm tat wie ihr geheißen und mischte die Runen, wie Sinistra es ihr sagte, um sie dann in einer vorgeschriebenen Weise vor sich auszubreiten.

"Und jetzt stellen Sie ihre Frage.", forderte die Professorin sie auf.

"Ich weiß eigentlich nicht, was ich fragen soll.", entgegnete Herm.

"Nun, wie wäre es denn mit den Zensuren der Abschlussprüfung.", schlug Sinistra vor.

"Die weiß sie doch sowie so schon. Wenn sie nicht mindestens 'ne eins plus nach Hause bringt, können ihre Eltern doch nicht mehr ach so stolz auf sie sein.", rief Draco verächtlich. Er hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und Herm glaubte in seinem Blick unverholenden Spott zu sehen.

"Ach so, na dann irgendetwas anderes. Wie wäre es, ob sie ihren Traumberuf bekommen?"

"Was denn, Bücherwurm ist doch kein Beruf.", ertönte es da wieder von Dracos Platz.

"Frag ob wir das Quidditchturnier gewinnen.", rief Parvati Herm zu.

"Ihr seid Gryffindor.", entgegnete Draco, als wenn das alles erklären würde. Natürlich im Sinne, dass sie nicht gewinnen werden.

"Frag doch nach deiner großen Liebe.", schlug nun Padma, Parvatis Zwilling, vor.

Herm dachte kurz nach. Ihre große Liebe? Fast erwartete sie wieder einen Kommentar von Malfoy, aber diesmal blieb er stumm. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an die Professorin: "Ich hätte da tatsächlich eine Frage."

Die anderen Schüler beugten sich neugierig nach vorne.

Hermione grinste. "Sind meine Eltern Muggel?"

Enttäuschung machte sich breit. Jeder wusste, dass ihre Eltern nicht Magier waren. Die Schüler lehnten sich zurück und begannen mit ihren Gedanken abzuschweifen.

Sinistra lächelte. Es war gut, Hermione zu nehmen, die Frage war einfach und würde keine wilden Spekulationen hervorrufen. Umso überraschender war dann das Ergebnis.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Sinistra die Runen. Sie schien sich mit der Interpretation nicht ganz schlüssig zu sein, doch außer Herm, deren Herz wie wild an zu klopfen begann, schien es niemanden sonst aufzufallen.

Sinistra lächelte verlegen. "Nun, wir wissen ja wie die Antwort ausfällt, nicht wahr Miss Granger? Ihre Eltern sind Muggel, ganz ohne Zweifel." Sie schob die Steine wieder zusammen und ließ sie in das Samtsäckchen von Herm fallen.

Dann erklärte sie die Stunde für beendet.

"Na, Granger? Angst bekommen?", spottet Draco, als sie zum Platz zurückkam, um ihre Sachen zusammen zu räumen. "Vielleicht sind deine Eltern ja doch keine Muggel und haben dich all die Jahre hintergangen."

Da holte Herm aus und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, das wollte sie die ganze Stunde schon.

"Aber Miss Granger, was tun Sie denn da?", fragte Sinistra erschrocken.

"Ich interpretiere die Runen.", sagte sie düster und ging davon. Draco sah ihr wütend nach.

**19. September, Donnerstag**

Gehetzt eilte Ron die Treppe zur Bibliothek hinauf. Snape verlangte für die nächste Woche eine umfangreiche Arbeit über Gegengifte von Schlaftränken und er hatte noch nicht mal angefangen.

In einer hinteren Ecke sah er Harry, Hermione, Lisa und Terry Boot, der auch aus Rawenclaw war über mehrere Bücher sitzen.

"Du kommst zu spät.", sagte Herm und sah ihn missbilligend an.

Ron wollte eine Entschuldigung murmeln, aber ihm fiel nichts besonders gescheites ein, also sagte er lieber gar nichts.

Emsig blätterten sie durch die Bücher und machten sich auf verschiedene Abschnitte aufmerksam. Ihre Notizen waren fast fertig, als Herm anfing unruhig in den Bücher zu suchen.

"Fehlt noch was wichtiges?", fragte Terry.

"Ja, ein Trank fehlt, der gegen komaartige Schockzustände. Ich bin sicher, dass ich so was mal gelesen habe." Sie hielt inne und lächelte wissend. "Bin gleich wieder da."

Sie eilte davon und verschwand in einer Regalreihe. Lisa und Harry schlugen die restlichen Bücher zu, um sie wieder zurück zustellen. Als sie damit fertig waren, gingen sie zu Herm, die immer noch nach dem bestimmten Buch suchte, um ihr zu helfen.

Leise murmelnd stand das Mädchen da und ihre Augen huschten über Buchrücken. Lisa fragte nach dem Titel und sie und Harry suchten dann ebenfalls die Reihe ab.

"Wo ist das denn nur?", fragte Hermione. "Ich bin sicher, dass es hier stand."

In Gedanken drehte sie sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf einen Tisch. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf.

Da war das Buch. Es stand aufgeschlagen und dahinter saß offensichtlich jemand und schrieb.

Entschlossen ging sie hinüber, um zu fragen, wie lange der jenige noch brauchen würde.

Harry und Lisa folgten ihr.

Herm hackte ihren Zeigefinger in die Mittelfalte des Buches und schob es ein Stück zurück, während sie höflich fragte: "Entschuldige bitte, brauchst du das Buch noch lange? Ich..." Sie stockte.

Zwei eiskalte Augen sahen sie an. "Malfoy.", entfuhr es sie überrascht. Den hatte sie noch nie in der Bibliothek lernen sehen und sie war oft hier.

"Ich bin gleich fertig, dann kannst du es haben.", sagte er unwirsch und zog das Buch wieder zu sich heran. Herm ließ los und sah sich zu Harry und Lisa um. Diese zuckten mit den Schultern, dann gingen die drei zu den anderen zurück.

"Ich würde sagen wir machen für heute Schluss, wir sind sowieso fast fertig, das letzte Rezept können wir auch später noch hinzufügen.", sagte Terry und räumte seinen Kram zusammen.

Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel, sie gingen alle bis auf Herm aus der Bibliothek.

Das Mädchen wollte noch eine Kleinigkeit nachschauen.

"Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen.", sagte sie und setzte sich, um ihre Aufschriften zu sortieren.

Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel ein Buch auf dem Tisch, das ihr entgegen geschoben wurde.

Herm blickte auf.

"Du wolltest es doch haben.", erklärte Draco knapp und musterte sie nachdenklich.

"Ja, danke."

Er nickte nur kurz und ging dann davon. Nachdenklich sah Hermione ihm nach.

Irgendwie verhielt er sich komisch. Wieder beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl, wie auch schon, als sie den Brief ihrer Eltern erhalten hatte.

Hermione saß still beim Abendessen, während um sie herum laut erzählt wurde.

"Hey Herm, was ist denn mit dir los? Hast den Artikel nicht gefunden, den du gesucht hast?" Ron stieß sie an und sah grinsend hinüber.

"Doch, alles da wie es sollte, es ist nur...", sie hielt inne sah zum Tisch von Slytherin hinüber. Ihr Blick traf sich mit dem von Draco.

Sie begann zu frösteln und ihre Hand klammerte sich um ihre heiße Teetasse.

Gespannt warteten die anderen um sie herum auf die Fortsetzung.

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den Tisch. "Ist euch aufgefallen, das Malfoy sich merkwürdig verhält?"

"Wie merkwürdig? Er ist eingebildet wie eh und je.", sagte Ron kauend.

Herm nickte und alle wanden sich wieder anderen Gesprächen zu. Nur Harry musterte Herm nachdenklich und sah zu Draco hinüber, der sich gerade mit Pancy unterhielt.

Doch, ihm war es auch aufgefallen, aber nur Hermione gegenüber und das machte ihn Sorgen.

"Ist in der Bibliothek noch irgendwas passiert?", fragte er schließlich.

Dankbar sah Herm auf.

Also war sie nicht verrückt. Sie sah Harry an, dass auch ihm Draco verändert vorkam.

"Eigentlich nichts weiter, außer das er mir das Buch gebracht hatte."

Jetzt hielt auch Ron inne und sah sie erstaunt an. "Er hat es dir gebracht? Hat er irgendwas gesagt?"

Herm schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur, dass ich das Buch haben wollte. Deshalb hatte er es an meinen Tisch gebracht."

Jetzt war es um sie herum still. Die anderen aus Gryffindor in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe starrten zu Slytherin hinüber.

Das war in der Tat sehr verdächtig. Es war bekannt, dass Malfoy von allen Häusern Gryffindor und dort insbesondere Harry, Ron und Hermione hasste.

Die Stille griff um sich. Zuerst war es nur der Tisch von Gryffindor, die den Blicken der wenigen zu Slytherin folgten.

Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff bemerkten die ungewohnte Stille und suchten nach dem Grund.

Überrascht verstummten auch sie und starrten zu Slytherin, die ihrerseits ebenso still wurden.

Warum wurde Draco Malfoy von allen angestarrt? Selbst die Lehrer konnten sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Nur Crabbe und Goyle bekamen nichts mit und futterten beständig weiter.

Draco richtet seinen Blick auf Hermione und seine Lippen formten tonlos nur ein Wort, doch sie verstand es auch ohne es zu hören. "Mudblood." Sie lächelte zu frieden und die allgemeine Unruhe kehrte zurück.

Nein, es hatte sich nichts geändert. Die Welt drehte sich noch genauso wie letztes Jahr.

Was sie nicht wusste, war, das Draco in Gedanken etwas hinzugesetzt hatte.

**4. Oktober, Freitag**

Die Vorbereitungen für das Quidditchturnier liefen auf Hochtouren. Harry wurde einstimmig zu neuen Kapitän gewählt. Nur Alicia war aus dem alten Team geblieben und war der neue Hüter. Hermione, Lavender und Parvati wurden die neuen Jäger und Treiber wurden zwei Fünfklässler.

Oliver und Marcus boten sich als Trainer an und für diese Zeit konnten sich alle, die in einem Team mitspielten vom Unterricht für Flug- und Luftsicherheit befreien lassen, was aber niemand tat, denn schließlich war es jedes Mal ein Erlebnis Professor Wood und Professor Flint zu erleben.

Wood übernahm das Team von seinem altem Haus und Hufflepuff, während Flint Rawenclaw und natürlich Slytherin unter seine Fittiche nahm. Draco, der neue Kapitän, feilte zusammen mit seinem neuen Professor an den Schlachtplänen.

Außer ihm waren noch Crabbe und Goyle als Treiber dazu gekommen. Terence Higgs und zwei Viertklässler übernahmen die Plätze der Jäger. Millicent wurde das erste Mädchen, das je in einem Slytherin Team aufgenommen wurde und der neue Hüter.

Herm fühlte sich auf ihrer Position wohl. Sie rauschte über das Feld und nicht wenige warfen ihr verwunderte Blicke zu. Man kannte sie nur als Bücherwurm.

Oliver sah zufrieden auf das Team hinunter.

Ohne dass er es merkte, übernahm er wieder die Aufgabe des Kapitäns, aber Harry störte es nicht sonderlich. Das Training war beendet und die Spieler entspannten sich bei einem, wie sie es nannten, individuellen Kreativflug, bevor sie zurück zur Schule gingen.

"Herm nicht so schnell.", rief Oliver zu ihr hinüber, als sie in einem Anflug von Leichtsinn durch eines der Tore raste.

"Wollen wir den Quaffel nicht durch Granger ersetzten?", fragte eine Stimme vom Boden.

Slytherin war auf das Feld gekommen. Sie hatten es als nächste reserviert.

Herm sauste im Sturzflug hinab und streifte leicht den Kopf des Störenfriedes und zerstörte damit die mühsam zurückgekämmte Frisur.

Ein schadenfrohes Lachen drang über ihre Lippen, als sie das erschrockene Gesicht von Draco sah, denn er war es, der sie gegen den Quaffel tauschen wollte.

"Hast du sie noch alle?", rief er wütend und strich sie zerwühlten Haare wieder glatt.

"Blöde Gans.", knurrte er und sah den Gryffindors finster nach, als diese gerade das Feld verließen, nicht ohne ausgiebig über Malfoys Gesicht zu lachen.

Flint sah sich um. "Rauf auf die Besen, jetzt wird trainiert.", befahl er und sofort herrschte eiserne Stille und alle folgten konsentriert den Anweisungen.

Nur Draco schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein und Flint war nahe dran aus zu flippen

**8. Oktober, Dienstag**

Flint und Wood schrieen sich wütend in Grund und Boden. Während ihre Schüler um sie herum standen und gebannt zuhörten. Die Beiden Professoren stritten über die Chancen der Quidditchteams von Slytherin und Gryffindor, eben genau denen, die sie eigentlich unterrichten sollten.

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Flint. Die hattest du doch noch nie.", schrie Wood gerade.

"Wenn ich so wenig Ahnung habe, wie du immer sagst, warum haben wir dann so oft gegen dich und dein Team gewonnen?" Triumphierend sah Marcus Oliver an.

"Zufall und Fouls ohne Ende. Dein Team kann ja gar nicht fair spielen."

Ein empörtes Raunen ging durch die Reihen von Slytherin.

"Wann haben wir gefoult?"

"Das kann ich dir genau sagen."

"Wann?"

"Vor fünf Jahren.", entgegnete Oliver. Flint sah ihn fassungslos an. "Vor fünf Jahren und da kommst du JETZT damit?"

"Das war nicht das erste Mal. Mein Team ist tausend Mal besser als deins, wir gewinnen im fairen Kampf und obwohl wir gefoult werden." Oliver hatte sich in Fahrt geredet.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. Das würde heute wohl nichts mehr werden.

"Ich weiß gar nicht warum die sich eigentlich streiten.", bemerkte Draco. "Eigentlich geht es sie doch gar nichts mehr an. Ich bin jetzt der Kapitän von Slytherin."

"Und ich von Gryffindor, aber versuche das mal Oliver schonend und dauerhaft zu erklären.", sagte Harry. "Ich hoffe ich werde nicht so Vernatisch."

Draco sah ihn schief an. "Du kannst froh sein, wenn sie dich nächstes Jahr noch als Kapitän behalten."

"Ich bin ein guter Kapitän.", fauchte Harry.

"Komm schon Potter, sie haben dich doch nur gewählt, weil sie naiv genug sind um zu glauben, dass irgendwas von deiner Berühmtheit auf sie abfärbt."

"Immer noch besser, als nur gewählt zu werden, weil der Vater alle bedrohen würde, wenn sie nicht seinen Sohn wählen." Die derzeitigen Kapitäne lieferten sich ein so lautes Wortgefecht, das die beiden Professoren inne hielten und schließlich einschritten.

"Eure Streitigkeiten könnt ihr in einem Quidditch austragen.", wies Oliver sie zurecht und Flint pflichtete ihm bei. Die Stunde war um und sie hatten eigentlich nichts gelernt.

Als die Schüler weg waren, kam Dumbledore auf die Professoren zu und bat sie um eine Unterredung. Ihm kamen immer mehr Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung, ausgerechnet Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint den Unterricht leiten zu lassen. Die beiden gelobten Besserung und sollten sich doch tatsächlich auch daran halten.

**17. Oktober, Donnerstag**

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Er schrieb an seinen Patenonkel. Krummbein hatte sich zu seinen Füßen zusammengerollt und döste vor sich hin.

Nachdenklich blickte Harry auf die wenigen Zeilen. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab.

Er machte sich Sorgen um Herm. Dracos Verhalten wurde immer auffälliger, auch wenn niemand außer ihm, und Hermione natürlich, es zu bemerken schien.

Er setzte die Feder wieder auf das Papier. Ohne dass er es wollte schilderte er Sirius seine Beobachtungen.

Dann ging er zur Eulerei und suchte nach einem kleinen grauen Vogel, der in der Nacht mit der Dunkelheit verschmelzen würde. Er sah dem Tier nach und blickte dann zu den Sternen.

Mit einem Mal überkam ihm eine tiefe Einsamkeit.

Er vermisste seine Eltern, obwohl er sie eigentlich nie kennen gelernt hatte.

Manchmal wünschte er, er hätte einen Bruder oder eine Schwester, so wie Ron.

Seufzend machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Haus. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war immer noch leer. Nur Herms Kater lag immer noch faul auf dem Boden. Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, wo sie alle waren.

Suchend lief er zur Bibliothek. Doch er fand dort nicht wie gehofft Hermione.

Auch in der großen Halle war niemand seiner Freunde.

Er ging weiter. In den Gängen begegnete er nur Schüler, die nicht in seinem Jahrgang waren oder nicht aus seinem Haus.

"Mister Potter.", schnarrte es hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich langsam um.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape."

"Was streunen Sie so verloren durch die Gänge? Sie haben sich doch nicht etwa verlaufen?"

"Nein, bestimmt nicht, Professor, ich bin nur auf der Suche nach Ron und Hermione."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und antwortete: "Ich habe sie zuletzt im Krankenflügel gesehen. Mir scheint dass Mister Weasley recht ungeschickt ist."

Harry bedankte sich kurz und eilte zum Krankenflügel.

Ron hatte eine Hand bandagiert.

"Warum hat Madam Pomfrey sie nicht gleich geheilt?", fragte Harry verwundert, als er die Hand betrachtete.

"Sie meinte, dann würde ich es nie lernen und jede Woche eine neue Verletzung haben.", maulte Ron.

"In letzter Zeit bist du aber auch sehr ungeschickt Ron.", entgegnete Hermione. Ihr tat es aber sofort wieder Leid, schließlich hatte auch sie sich schon einmal tief in die Hand geschnitten und ihre Eltern waren Muggel, die diese Verletzung genauso behandelt hatten, wie Madame Pomfrey gerade eben bei Ron. Das würde noch einige Tage brennen.

"Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Zauberschach als Ablenkung.", schlug sie vor und zog Ron mit sich.

"Aber du spielst doch gar kein Zauberschach.", wunderte sich Harry.

"Ich spiele ja auch nicht, sondern du.", sagte sie fröhlich und packte auch ihn am Ärmel.

**31. Oktober, Donnerstag**

Ron wachte früh auf. Er sprang aus dem Bett und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war Donnerstag, was bedeutete, das sie in der ersten Stunde Kräuterkunde haben würden, aber das Beste war, das sie am nächsten Tag frei hatten.

Heute Abend wurde eine Halloweenparty gegeben. Er überlegte, ob er die anderen wecken sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er wollte die momentane Ruhe noch genießen.

In knapp eine Stunde würde im Turm das Chaos ausbrechen. Und so geschah es auch.

Gähnend betrat Herm den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Ron.

Müde hoben sich ihre Lider, bevor sie benommen nickte. Da fiel Ron auf, das Hermione in letzter Zeit öfters mit Augenrändern herumlief.

Eigentlich seit sie im Team war. Er nahm sich vor, mit Harry bei Gelegenheit darüber zu reden.

Fröhlich schwatzend saßen sie am Tisch, als die Post wie immer pünktlich zum Ende des Frühstücks erschien.

Diesmal blickten auch Herm und Harry erwartungsvoll zur Decke und sollten nicht enttäuscht werden.

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen und Ron vermutete, dass er einen Brief von Sirius erhalten hatte. Auch wenn Harry nichts sagte, wussten Herm und Ron immer, wenn ihr Freund an seinen Patenonkel schrieb.

Herm hielt den mittlerweile üblichen wöchentlichen Brief ihrer Eltern in den Händen.

Sie riss den ihn auf und überflog rasch die Zeilen. Das stand es.

Erfreut drehte sie sich zu Ron um. "Ich darf zu Silvester zu dir kommen."

"Das ist ganz große Klasse. Meine Eltern werden sich freuen. Meine Brüder sind auch alle da und mit Harry und den anderen kann es nur lustig werden.", sagte Ron. "Du kommst doch auch, oder Harry?", fragend sah er hinüber.

"Ja, natürlich.", entgegnete er.

Zufrieden nickte Herm. Alles war wie es sein sollte. Alles in bester Ordnung.

Denn Traum von letzter Nacht schob sie in den hintersten Winkel von ihrem Gedächtnis.

Harry sah auf seinen Brief und riss ihn auf. Schnell überflog er die Zeilen und hin und wieder musste er grinsen, als er sich plötzlich verschluckte und quer über den Tisch spuckte, bevor er in einem Hustenanfall fast zu ersticken drohte.

Besorgt klopfte Ginny, die neben ihm saß, auf den Rücken. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

"Alles bestens.", quetschte er gequält hervor. Dann starrte er erneut auf den Brief. Das konnte doch nicht Sirius Ernst sein. Obwohl..., Harry faltete sorgsam die Seiten wieder zusammen und musterte erst Hermione und dann Draco kritisch, ohne das sie es bemerkten. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. Nie im Leben.

Mit Büchern beladen schlurfte Ron durch die Gänge. Neben ihm gingen Herm und Harry, nicht weniger bepackt.

"Hey, habt ihr schon gehört?", rief jemand hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich zu Mandy Brocklehurst aus Rawenclaw um, die auf sie zukam.

"Was?", fragte Ron.

"Ab Montag haben wir Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Scheint als wäre der neue Professor endlich eingetroffen."

"Wer ist es denn?"

"Keine Ahnung.", Mandy zuckte mit den Schultern und eilte weiter.

Sie kamen vor dem Bild der dicken Dame an und nannten ihr Passwort. Erleichtert ließen sie die Bücher auf die Tische fallen.

"Man waren die schon immer so schwer?", meckerte Ron.

"Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls waren es noch nie so viele.", entgegnete Harry. "Soviel zu morgen ist frei, dafür haben wir doppelt so viele Hausaufgabe aufbekommen als sonst."

"Sonst würden wir uns ja langweilen.", sagte Herm sarkastisch und sank in einen Sessel. Sie blickte hinaus und starrte in den Regen. "Wir haben bei dem Mistwetter doch kein Training, oder?"

Harry ging hinüber und sah prüfend zum Himmel. "Doch haben wir. Es ist kein Gewitter, also kein Grund für Oliver das Training ab zusagen. Er meinte immer, dass erst so richtiges Sauwetter das Training optimiert." Herm sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Das ist doch nicht sein ernst?"

Ron saß grinsend im Sessel. "Pass auf, dass du ihn immer mit Professor anredest, darauf legt er großen Wert."

Harry sah auf die Uhr. "Wir haben noch ne Stunde. Da kann ich es ja so lange üben."

Er räusperte sich. "Professor Wood. Professor Wood, Pro...fes...sor...Woooooood."

"Ja?", ertönte es hinter ihm.

"Hallo Oliv...ähm ich meine Professor, wie kommen sie denn hier rein?"

"Durch das Bild.", gab Oliver knapp zur Antwort. "Ich wollte nur sagen, dass das Training wie geplant stattfindet. Dieser Regen optimiert es ganz besonders. Also beeilt euch, wir fangen jetzt schon an, Slytherin hat das Feld eine halbe Stunde früher als sonst, deshalb beginnen wir auch eher."

Träge erhoben sich die anderen Spieler und holten ihre Ausrüstung.

Missbilligend sah Oliver zu Harry. "Du motivierst dein Team nicht genug. Ich warte auf dem Feld auf euch." Damit ging er nach draußen.

"Ich weiß nicht, als Kapitän war er besser zu ertragen, als, als Professor.", grummelte Harry.

"Das macht das Geld.", sagte Ron.

Verständnislos sahen Harry und Herm ihn an.

"Sagt mein Vater immer. Geld verdirbt den Charakter. Ihr braucht euch doch nur mal die Malfoys ansehen."

Die beiden nickten bedächtig, dann gingen auch sie sich für das Training vorbereiten.

Der Regen ging zu Erleichterung aller in einen Nieselregen über.

Wood war mit den Spielern sehr zu frieden. Er gab Alicia noch ein paar Tipps, als er von Flint unterbrochen wurde. "Hey, Wood? Glaubst wirklich die neue Hüterin kann mit deinen Ratschlägen irgendwas anfangen?"

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Sie sollte lieber nicht auf dich hören, sonst wird sie gar keinen Quaffel aufhalten können."

Wood brodelte leicht, doch dann setzte er ein überlegendes Lächeln auf.

"Lass es uns doch versuchen.", forderte er einen Kollegen heraus.

"Was? Jetzt?"

"Natürlich, mein Team ist gerade perfekt eingespielt, dann werden wir ja sehen, wie gut meine Hüterin ist."

Flint grinste ebenso zurück. "Okay, wenn du heute Abend unbedingt noch weinen willst."

Er gab seinem Team ein Zeichen sich in die Luft zu bewegen, ohne Wood aus den Augen zu lassen und auch er hielt seinen Blick auf Flint geheftet.

"Willst du das Startzeichen geben?", fragte Marcus großzügig.

"Aber, nein, nach dir." Wood schwang sich auf seinen Besen und sah abwartend zu Flint hinunter, der den Startpfiff gab.

Herm und Harry sahen sich an. Sie hatten ein ungutes Gefühl.

Sofort flogen die Klatscher los und der Schnatz war auf und davon. Da wurden die beiden vom Spielfieber gepackt und Herm jagte los, um sich den Quaffel zu schnappen.

Ohne dass die Spieler es merkten, versammelte sich nach und nach fast die gesamte Schule am Feldrand und starrten in den Himmel. Dean Thomes übernahm, ohne es zu merken, den Platz von Jordan. Er kommentierte genauso 'unparteiisch' wie sein Vorgänger.

Ginny sah zum wolkenlosen Himmel auf. Die Regenwolken hatten sich schnell verzogen. Doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut, schon setzte ein leichter Sprühregen ein. Unmerklich, aber beständig drang er in die Kleidung, doch das störte niemanden am Rand des Feldes, das Spiel hielt alle im Atem.

Lavender warf gerade Parvati den Quaffel zu, als ein Klatscher auf sie zugerast kam.

Herm fing den Quaffel auf, denn Parvati musste sich ducken, um nicht vom Klatscher getroffen zu werden. Sie flog auf das Tor der Gegner zu, als sich die Jäger von Slytherin ihr den Weg versperrten. Sie rasten auf sie zu und Herm fiel unmittelbar die erste Stunde von 'Flug- und Luftsicherheit' ein. Sie tauchte, wie man es ihr beigebracht hatte nach unten ab, allerdings nicht sofort, sondern erst kurz vor dem vermeintlich unausweichlichen Crash.

Lachen sah sie nach oben, dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Tor und Millicent, die ihr grimmig entgegensah.

Herm überlegte, ob sie die neue Taktik anwenden sollte, entschied sich aber doch dagegen, schließlich musste Slytherin ja nicht alles wissen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie Harry und Draco am Spielfeldrand entlang jagten, als sie triumphierend ein Tor warf.

Millicent knirschte mit den Zähnen. Herm grinste sie zufrieden an, als sie plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ein Klatscher hatte sie am Arm getroffen und sie versuchte sich krampfhaft am Besen festzuhalten. Nur mit Mühe bekam sie ihn wieder gerade und ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken.

Oliver pfiff das Spiel ab.

Er ging auf Herm zu und betrachtete kritisch ihren Arm. Auch ein paar Spieler standen nun um sie herum. Die Treiber fingen die Klatscher wieder ein und verstauten sie in ihre Kiste und Flint schob den Schnatz, der sich ängstlich in seiner Hand verkochen hatte, hinter dessen Türen.

"Wer hat den dieses Spiel veranlasst?", fragte McGonagall und sah sich tadelnd um.

"Das waren wir, Professor.", sagte Oliver kleinlaut, als wäre er selbst wieder ihr Schüler und nicht ihr Kollege.

McGonagall kniff die Lippen zusammen. Sie veranlasste, dass Hermione in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde. Lavender nahm den Besen von Herm und Ron zog sie mit sich fort.

Sie waren noch nicht ganz vom Feld, als Ginny erschrocken aufschrie.

"Was ist da los?", fragte Flitwick, der in der ersten Reihe stand und drehte sich um. Ron ließ Herm los und rannte zu seiner Schwester.

Ginny deutete auf einen Schüler aus Hufflepuff, der scheinbar leblos neben ihr zusammen gesunken war.

Da sanken ein weiterer Schüler aus Hufflepuff und eine Schülerin aus Rawenclaw zu Boden.

Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinistra und Professor Sprout eilten auf die leblosen Körper zu, als das Chaos ausbrach. Innerhalb weniger Minuten, wurden fast ein Viertel der Schüler ohnmächtig.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Herm.

Alle bis auf sie selbst, waren auf den Weg ins Schulhaus. Dabei trugen immer zwei Schüler einen ohnmächtigen.

Fassungslos sah sie der Gruppe nach. Sie bückte sich um ihren Besen aufzuheben, den Lavender fallen gelassen hatte um zu helfen. In ihrem Arm pochte der Schmerz, doch sie ignorierte es. Der Arm war gerochen, aber nach Madam Pomfreys Behandlung würde sie allenfalls einen riesigen blauen Fleck und einen gehörigen Schreck davontragen. Sie wollte gerade selber hinterher, um zu sehen, ob sie helfen konnte. Obwohl ihr klar war, das es für sie nichts zu tun gab, schließlich war sie selber verletzt, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte.

"Ist es dir aufgefallen?", wurde sie gefragt. Herm drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah in zwei eisblaue Augen.

"Alles Muggelgeborene."

Herm richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Schüler, die von den anderen in die Schule gebracht wurden.

"Aber wieso bin ich dann noch wach?", fragte sie, nachdem sie über die Worte nachgedacht hatte. Draco hatte Recht. Es waren alles Muggelgeborene. Er sah sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln von oben herab an. "Du musst wegen dem Arm in den Krankenflügel.", sagte er schlicht und ließ sie stehen.

Der Himmel zog sich wieder zu und er Regen setzte wieder ein.

In der großen Halle herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung. Das Fest war abgesagt worden. Alles rätselte, was wohl geschehen sein könnte, doch die Professoren sagten nichts.

Herm fuhr nachdenklich über ihren Arm, der wieder geheilt worden war und sah sich in der Halle um. Sie versuchte irgendjemand zu finden, von dem sie wusste, dass er oder sie wenigstens ein Muggel als Elternteil hatten, aber sie fand keinen. Nur sie selbst war nicht in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen und sie war sicher, dass es ihr nicht als einzige aufgefallen war. Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen. Sie schauten sie misstrauisch oder skeptisch an. So musste sich Harry gefühlt haben, als alle glaubten, er habe seinen Namen in den Pokal für die Auslosung für das Trimagische Turnier geschmuggelt.

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Seit wann war es ein Verbrechen nicht halbtot umzufallen?", fragte sie sich verärgert und verließ die große Halle. Irgendwas war aus den Fugen geraten und Hermione hatte Angst davor zu erfahren, was es war.

Outtake:

Da holte Herm aus und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, das wollte sie die ganze Stunde schon.

"Aber Miss Granger, was tun Sie denn da?", fragte Sinistra erschrocken.

"Ich interpretiere die Runen.", sagte sie düster und ging davon. Draco sah ihr wütend nach. "Da stand, schlagen sie Draco."

Draco sah zu ihr hinüber. "Keine Angst, ich werde dich schon nicht fressen.", sagte er, "Noch nicht!" fügte er nach kurzen Überlegen hinzu. Herm sah ihn entgeistert an. Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?

„Hast du sie noch alle?", rief er wütend und strich sie zerwühlten Haare wieder glatt. Da ahnte er noch nicht, dass es in naher Zukunft öfters vorkommen sollte.

"Hihi, bin fertig mit dem ersten Kapitel."

"Ähm...Saturnchaaaaan?"

"Ja? Was gibt es den?"

"Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass es im Ministerium keine Abteilung für Flug- und Luftsicherheit gibt."

"Doch."

"Seit wann?"

"Seit heute. Habe ich gestern gesehen."

"Das geht doch gar nicht. Heute-Gestern."

"..."


	3. Kapitel 2

**31. Oktober, Donnerstag**

Herm saß in der Bibliothek und wühlte sich durch verschiedene Bücher. Sie hatte doch kürzlich erst einen Aufsatz über Gegengifte von Schlaftränken geschrieben und sie war sich sicher, irgendwas von einem so genannten 'Selektivtrank' gelesen zu haben.

Sie brauchte nicht lange um die gewünschte Seite zu finden. Fahrig fuhren ihre Finger über die Zeilen. Sie zog einen Block zu sich heran und begann zu schreiben.

Dort stand es: Der 'Selektivtrank' konnte mit unterschiedlichen Zusätzen so zubereitet werden, dass er über eine größere Menschenmenge versprüht werden konnte, aber nur ausgewählte in einen komaähnlichen Schlaf fielen.

Nachdenklich strich sie sich über die Lippen. Sicher haben die Professoren das längst herausgefunden. Sie sah wieder auf das Buch. Ein Gegengift stand dort nicht.

"Miss Granger, warum sind Sie nicht bei ihren Mitschülern und feiern Halloween?", fragte jemand neben ihr.

Sie sah auf. "Professor Snape."

Er sah auf ihr Skript und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "'Selektivtrank'? Gibt es da irgendwas, was Sie mir sagen wollen?"

"Ich habe nur überlegt, was wohl passiert sein kann, dass so viele meiner Mitschüler eingeschlafen sind. Ich meine so plötzlich."

"Und da viel Ihnen nur dieser Trank ein?"

Herm sah auf das Buch. "Ich dachte, es wäre eine Erklärung, warum es nur ...", sie verstummte.

"Ich weiß, was Sie denken. Ich frage mich nur, warum Sie dann hier sitzen und nicht auch in Morpheus Armen liegen."

Herm schlug das Buch zu und stand auf. "Ja, das frage ich mich auch, Professor." Sie klemmte sich die Mitschrift und das Buch unter den Arm und ging gerade an Snape vorbei, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. "Sie werden sie doch wieder aufwecken können, oder?"

Fast schien es, als lächelte er, aber das war wohl eine Sinnestäuschung. Snape lächelte nie!

"Geben Sie mir das Buch.", sagte er nur knapp und Herm reichte es ihm, bevor sie sich zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufmachte.

**1. November, Freitag**

"Nun Professor Snape? Haben Sie irgendwas über die Schlafkrankheit, die über unsere Schüler hereingebrochen ist, herausfinden können?" Dumbledore sah über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg zum Professor für Zaubertränke.

Außer ihm waren noch die anderen Hauslehrer anwesen.

Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore haben schnell die Ursache des Schlafes herausgefunden. Nun war es an Snape den genauen Schlaftrank und damit das Gegenmittel zu finden.

"Die Lösung ist sowohl einfach, wie auch genial. Ich muss zugeben, dass mich eine Schülerin darauf gebracht hat." Bedächtig rührte er in seinem Schwarztee und griff nach dem Zucker um den Bittergeschmack etwas abzumildern.

"Eine Schülerin? Darf man fragen, wer?" McGonagall sah zu Snape hinüber.

Dieser rührte in seinem Glas und wartete bis die Zuckerkristalle sich vollständig aufgelöst hatten, bevor er antwortete: "Hermione Granger, die einzige Muggelgeborene, die den Anschlag, der ohne Zweifel von Voldemort oder seinen Handlangern ausgeführt worden war, davon kam. Zufall?"

"Sie wollen doch nicht Miss Granger unterstellen, das sie irgendwas damit zu tun hat.", entrüstete sich McGonagall.

"Ich will niemanden irgendwas unterstellen, ich stelle nur die Fakten dar.", erwiderte Snape kalt und griff nach der Sahne, die seinem Tee die nötige Cremigkeit geben würde.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das Miss Granger irgendwas mit dem Anschlag zu tun hat.", verteidigte nun auch Flittwick das Mädchen.

Snape blieb stumm und rührte weiter in seinem Tee.

"Es ist noch nicht bewiesen, dass der dunkle Rat wirklich der Verursacher ist. Immerhin befinden wir uns hier in Hogwarts.", mischte sich Professor Sprout ein.

"Wenn nicht, liebe Kollegin, haben wir ein ernsthaftes Problem, dann befindet sich der oder die Attentäter unter uns." Snapes dunkle Augen durchbohrten Sprout förmlich und diese schluckte.

"Wie dem auch sei.", nahm Dumbledore den Faden wieder auf. "Was ist es nun für ein Schlaftrank und welches Gegengift gibt es dagegen?"

"Darauf wollte ich gerade kommen, wie schon gesagt, hatte mich Miss Granger darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Es handelt sich offensichtlich um einen 'Selektivtrank', der nicht getrunken, sondern als eine Art Nebel versprüht wird. Die Essenz, die hinzugefügt wurde, um nur die Muggelgeborenen einzuschläfern, ist schwierig zu besorgen, aber nicht unmöglich. Ich habe sie selbst in meinem Giftschrank."

"Nebel? Aber wir hatten gestern keinen Nebel.", warf Flittwick ein.

"Nebel nicht, aber Nieselregen.", überlegte McGonagall. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie sich gewundert hatte, dass ein Sprühregen einsetzte, obwohl die Wolken sich verzogen hatten.

"Ja, das könnte es gewesen sein.", überlegte Dumbledore, "Aber wenn der Trank, wie sie sagen nur auf Muggelgeborene abzielt, erklärt es nicht, warum Miss Granger nicht betroffen ist."

"Nun die Sache ist ganz einfach.", Snape ließ von seiner Tasse ab. "Entweder irre ich mich und es ist doch etwas anderes und das Gegengift wird im schlimmsten Fall unsere schlafenden Schüler noch mehr schaden oder..." Er hielt inne und sah zu McGonagall "Oder Miss Granger ist doch nicht das, was sie vorgibt zu sein."

"Miss Granger soll uns angelogen haben? Aus welchem Grund?"

"Nun, vielleicht nicht wissendlich.", wandte Snape ein und begann wieder in Tee zu rühren.

"Was könnte es noch sein, wenn nicht der 'Selektivtrank'?", fragte Professor Sprout, die sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

"Mir fällt sonst nichts ein, jedenfalls nicht mit dieser Wirkung und selbst Schwarzmagier können nur mit Wasser kochen."

Dumbledore dachte kurz nach. Schließlich legte er beide Hände auf den Tisch und sah seine Kollegen an. "Wir riskieren es. Aus welchem Grund Miss Granger verschont geblieben ist, wissen wir nicht, aber ich vertraue Professor Snape. Und wenn Sie sagen es kann nur der 'Selektivtrank' sein, wird unseren Schülern dessen Gegengift verabreichen."

Die anderen nickten zögernd.

"Wie lautet das Gegengift?", fragte McGonagall und Snape schob seine Teetasse in die Mitte des Tisches. "Schwarzer Tee, mit Zucker der Cognitioalge und den Blättern des Digitales purpurea. Ich habe bereits alles vorbereiten lassen."

**2. November, Samstag**

Das Halloweenfest wurde nachgefeiert, alle schlafenden Schüler waren wieder erweckt worden. Snapes Gegengift hatte, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, perfekt gewirkt. Es hatte nur eine Nebenwirkung. Die eben noch Schlafenden würden die nächsten drei Nächte wach bleiben.

**4. November, Montag**

Professor Snape stand nachdenklich an einen der hohen Fenster und schaute auf die Schüler hinab.

Sein Blick blieb an Hermione Granger hängen.

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

Es gab einen Zauberer namens Granger, der einst im dunklen Rad saß. Kurz nach Voldemorts Sturz war er spurlos verschwunden.

Niemand wusste wohin. War es ein Zufall?

Der Gedanke, dass ein Magier, der Muggel auf den Tot nicht ausstehen konnte, ausgerechnet bei ihnen untertaucht, war so absurd und genial zugleich.

Doch das würde er dem Zauberer Granger durchaus zutrauen.

Er war immer einer der intelligentesten und mächtigsten in ihren Kreis gewesen.

Snape wusste auch, das die Grangers ein Kind hatten. Doch er meinte gehört zu haben, es wäre ein Junge geworden.

Was wenn auch das eine Lüge war?

Eine Lüge wie die ganze Identität der Grangers?

Allgemeines Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum, als Herm und Harry als letzte den Raum für 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' betraten.

Ron sah auf und winkte ihnen zu. Er hatte ihnen zwei Plätze frei gehalten.

"Und hast du den neuen Professor schon gesehen?", fragte Harry, als er sich setzte. Irgendwie befürchtete er, dass es Snape sein könnte.

"Nein, keine Ahnung, aber es läuft das Gerücht, dass es eine Frau sein soll."

"Im Ernst?" Hermiones Augen weiteten sich.

Da wurde die Tür auch schon geschlossen und eine große, schlanke Frau betrat den Raum.

Hermione schätzte sie auf Mitte vierzig. Sie hatte lange, dunkle Haare, die mit violetten und roten Strähnen durchsetzt waren. Ihr Gesicht war blass und zeigte eine gewisse Strenge, die an McGonagall erinnern ließ.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem weiten Ärmel und schwang ihn kurz vor der Tafel.

Ein weißer Schriftzug enthüllt ihren Namen und sie sah sich ernst um.

"Guten Tag, meine Name ist Professor Fortuna. Ich bin ihre neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wie ich gehört habe, sind meine Vorgänger nie länger als ein Jahr geblieben. Ich hoffe, dass ich diese Tradition brechen werde."

Nun lächelte sie.

"Wenn Sie gut aufpassen und fleißig lernen, werden wir wunderbar miteinander auskommen."

Die Stunde verging schnell und die Schüler gingen mit einem Schreibkrampf aus dem Unterricht.

Ron stöhnte. "Man die Frau ist ja wahnsinnig. Soviel auf einmal habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht geschrieben." Er sah auf seine verkrampften Finger.

"Aber der Unterricht ist wirklich gut.", warf Herm ein. Auch ihre Hände schmerzten, doch das war ihr im Moment egal.

Sie war von ihrer neuen Professorin fasziniert. Doch ein kleine, nagende Stimme raunte ihr zu, das sie sie von irgendwoher kannte.

"Wahrscheinlich habe ich mal ein Buch von ihr gelesen.", murmelte sie.

"Was?" Harry sah sie an.

"Professor Fortuna, irgendwoher kenne ich sie. Ich überlege nur, woher.", erklärte sie.

"Mir kommt sie nicht im Mindesten bekannt vor und ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern, dass Dad sie mal erwähnt hat.", sagte Ron.

"Was hat das mit deinem Dad zu tun?"

"Wenn sie Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste lehrt, muss sie doch in irgendeiner Weise mal bekannt geworden sein. Ich meine, das Fach kann doch nicht jeder x-beliebige unterrichten."

Herm dachte nach. Ja, das stimmt. Sie nahm sich vor am Nachmittag in die Bibliothek zu gehen um nach zuschauen.

"Die neue Professorin gibt noch viel mehr Rätsel auf.", mischte sich nun Lisa ein. "Adrian sagt, dass sie noch nicht mal einen Vornamen hat. Oder keinen Nachnamen, wie man's nimmt."

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Adrian hat gehört, wie Dumbledore sie mit Fortuna angesprochen hat. Das wäre doch ziemlich unhöflich, wenn es ihr Familienname wäre, nicht?", fragte sie.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Das war doch schnurz pieps egal, ob sie nun drei oder fünf Namen hatte. Sie verstand nicht was daran so mysteriös oder rätselhaft sein sollte.

"Denk an das Training, Herm. Am Samstag fangen die Spiele an. In einer Stunde auf dem Feld.", erinnerte sie Harry.

"Mist.", murmelte sie. Die Bibliothek musste warten.

**5. November, Dienstag**

Hermione stand vor einem Regal von Büchern und zog mal dieses, mal jenes heraus.

"Nein, das ist es nicht.", murmelte sie immer wieder und stellte die Bücher wieder zurück.

"Suchen sie etwas bestimmtes, Miss Granger?", fragte da jemand hinter ihr.

Herm drehte sich um und sah in die violetten Augen von Professor Fortuna.

Wieder überkam sie dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Es war schon ein paar Jahre her und die Professorin war jünger.

"Ich suche nach dem Buch, das sie uns empfohlen haben.", sagte sie schnell.

"Das gibt es noch nicht. Es kommt erst in der nächsten Woche in die Läden. Sonst noch was?"

"Kann es ein, das sie auch ein Buch geschrieben haben?", fragte Herm sie jetzt direkt.

"Ja, das ist richtig, aber das wirst du hier nicht finden." Die Professorin drehte sich um und ging davon.

Hermione dachte nach. Sollte das heißen, das es dieses Buch nicht in der gesamten Bibliothek nicht gab oder nur in dieser Abteilung nicht. Sie schlug im Register nach, in dem alle Bücher der Bibliothek aufgelistet waren. Sie fand keines unter dem Namen der Professorin.

Überrascht erblickte sie zufällig einen Namen, der ihr bekannt vorkam. Es war von der Autorin, die Professor Fortuna empfohlen hatte. Celina Crawford "Schwarzes Eis" und "Dämonen" hießen sie und beide standen auch in der verbotenen Abteilung.

Wieso empfahl sie ihren Schülern eine Autorin, deren Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung standen?

**9. November, Samstag**

Nervös stand das Team um Harry vor dem Feld. Das würde jetzt die Feuerprobe für sie als das neue Team sein. Oliver war mindestens genauso nervös wie die Spieler.

Er war in einem echten Dilemma, weil Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff spielen würde. Er wusste nicht, wenn er anfeuern sollte, schließlich hatte er beide trainiert.

Also gab er beiden die gleichen Tipps, bevor er auf einen der Zuschauertürme stieg.

Dean Thomas hatte auch diesmal den Kommentator übernommen.

Madam Hooch piff das Spiel an und der Quaffel flog durch die Luft.

Das Spiel wurde von Gryffindor Haushoch gewonnen.

**16. November, Samstag**

Die Schüler von Hogwarts waren gut gelaunt. Die meisten wollten nach Hogsmeade.

Hermione wartete in der Eingangshalle auf Ron und Harry, doch die ließen sich mal wieder Zeit.

Verärgert sah sie auf ihre Uhr. "Wo bleiben die denn?"

"Hallo Herm, wollest du nicht auch ins Dorf?", fragte da Parvati, die mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester auf sie zukam.

"Ja, ich warte nur auf Ron und Harry.", gab sie zurück.

"Aber die sind doch schon los. Ich habe sie gerade getroffen. Sie glaubten du wärst schon ohne sie gegangen.", sagte Padma.

"Was? Wie kommen sie denn auf so was?" Hermione war sichtlich verärgert und Padma lenkte schnell ein. "Dann gehst du eben mit uns. Wir treffen sie bestimmt in 'Drei Besen'." Sie hackte sich bei Herm unter und Padma auf der anderen Seite und zogen so das Mädchen mit sich, als sie jemanden hinter sich rufe hörten. Es war Neville, der auch den Anschluss verpasst hatte.

"Wisst ihr wo Harry und Ron sind?", keuchte er atemlos.

"Im Dorf.", sagte Herm knapp.

"Mist, dann habe ich sie verpasst. Kann ich mit euch hinunter gehen?"

"Ja, na klar."

"Glaubst du wirklich, das Herm schon vorgegangen ist?" Zweifelnd sah Harry Ron an.

"Ziemlich, sie hat gesagt, wenn wir nicht pünktlich sind, geht sie ohne uns. Und wir waren nicht rechtzeitig, weil wir noch auf Dean gewartet haben.", gab Ron zurück.

"Ist das jetzt etwa meine Schuld?", fragte Dean entrüstet.

"Wir werden sie schon treffen. Spätesten in 'Drei Besen'.", sagte Terry, der sich mit Seamus den anderen angeschlossen hatte.

"Sieh mal davon. Ist das nicht deine Schwester, Ron?", Seamus zeigte auf eine kleine Gruppe vor sich.

Dieser nickte und grinste: "Wenn wir uns beeilen, holen wir sie noch ein."

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du an deiner Schwester so hängst?", sagte Seamus verwundert.

"Das tu ich auch nicht, aber wenn ich es richtig sehe, sind das neben Ginny Cho, Lavender und Mandy."

Mit einem Mal liefen Harry, Dean und Terry ein bisschen schneller.

Terence sah zum Himmel. "Sieht aus als würde es heute noch schneien."

Draco hielt seine Nase in die Luft und nickte zustimmend. Er war ganz froh, dass Terence sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte, mit dem konnte er sich noch halbwegs normal unterhalten.

Crabbe und Goyles einziges Gesprächsthema war, was sie sich alles im 'Honigtopf' kaufen wollten.

Justin, Ernie und Adrian, waren bereits im Dorf und bestaunten gerade den neuesten Rennbesen, als Lisa neben ihnen stehen blieb.

"Das wäre doch genau das richtige Weihnachtsgeschenk.", überlegte sie laut.

Adrian drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ein bisschen teuer, findest du nicht?"

Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. Hannah hatte sich ebenfalls in das Schaufenster vertieft, nur Pancy und Millicent, die mit ihnen zusammen ins Dorf gekommen waren, langweilten sich.

"Wir gehen weiter.", sagte Pancy und zog Millicent mit sich.

Lisa nickte nur abwesend und Hannah ging in den Laden.

Pancy und Millicent gingen zum Honigtopf, aus dem gerade Crabbe und Goyle herauskamen.

"Hi.", begrüßte Millicent die Beiden und sah zu den Paketen, die unter ihren Armen klemmte. "Habt wohl für das nächste Jahrtausend eingekauft.", spottete sie.

"Wieso nächstes Jahrtausend. Seit wir im Team sind, nehme wir nur noch ab.", verteidigte sich Goyle und Crabbe nickte dümmlich.

Pancy verdrehte die Augen. "Wo ist eigentlich Draco?"

Crabbe hielt inne sich mit Drops voll zustopfen und sah sich um. "Das ist eine gute Frage. Terence ist auch verschwunden."

"Unfassbar. Sind so mit Essen beschäftig, das sie nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnehmen."

"Terence ist schon beim Dorfanfang weg gewesen.", grübelte Goyle "Aber Draco ist eigentlich bis hier mit gekommen."

"Na ja, sie werden schon wieder auftauchen.", meinte Millicent und ging in den Laden.

"Kommt ihr auch zu 'Drei Besen'?", fragte Pancy Goyle und Crabbe, die sie verständnislos ansahen. "Die anderen sind später auch dort.", erklärte sie ungeduldig und die beiden verstanden und nickten. Pancy folgte nun Millicent in den Laden und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie hatte nie verstanden, warum Draco sich mit diesen Hirnies abgab.

Neville sah sich um. "Wo ist denn Herm geblieben?", fragte er die Zwillinge.

Padma hielt inne und sah die Straße hinunter. "Gute Frage, keine Ahnung, ich dachte sie wäre unmittelbar hinter uns."

Parvati sah sich auch suchend um. "Ist euch auch aufgefallen, dass sie in letzter Zeit merkwürdig still geworden ist?", überlegte sie dann laut, als wenn es eine Erkläre für ihr Verschwinden wäre

"Außer beim Quidditch.", warf Neville ein.

"Und alte Runen. Die ärmste sitzt genau neben Malfoy. Die beiden giften sich die ganze Stunde an.", kicherte Padma.

"Und was jetzt?"

"Ich denke sie ist an der Bücherei hängen geblieben. Bestimmt treffen wir sie in 'Drei Besen'.", sagte Parvati und wollte gerade weiter gehen, als sich ihre Augen weiteten.

Ihr Blick fiel in eine Seitengasse.

"Seht mal da sind Alicia und Professor Wood." Sie zeigte auf die Beiden, die sich angeregt unterhielten.

"Professor Wooood.", rief Neville und winkte.

Erschrocken sahen die beiden auf, als die drei unmittelbar vor ihnen standen.

"Unser nächstes Spiel ist doch erst im Januar. Glauben sie nicht, dass es noch Zeit hat, mit der neuen Strategie?", fragte Padma naiv und sah ihren Professor fragend an.

Oliver überlegte kurz und lächelte dann. "Ja, du hast vollkommen Recht."

"Einmal Kapitän, immer Kapitän.", murmelte Parvati und schüttelte tadelnde den Kopf.

Oliver atmete kurz auf und sah zu Alicia: "Ähm, also Miss ...Spinnet, dann verlegen wir die ...Besprechung auf später."

Alicia zog sich ihre Mütze über die Ohren und nickte stumm, dann folgte sie den anderen, die auf den Weg zu 'Drei Besen' waren.

Hannah und Lisa waren mit ihren Kauf sehr zufrieden und kamen wieder heraus. Die Jungs hatten so lange gewartet und sich vermehrt.

Die Gruppe um Harry und die Gruppe um Ginny hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt.

"Wenn das so weiter geht, haben wir unseren Jahrgang bald komplett.", lachte Lisa.

"Nicht ganz.", mischte Cho sich ein. Richtig sie und war ja ein Jahr älter und Ginny ein Jahr jünger.

Ginny sah nervös auf die Uhr.

"Hast du noch was vor, Schwesterchen?", fragte Ron.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss nur noch mal schnell in die Bücherei. Wir treffen uns in 'Drei Besen'.", rief sie ihnen im Davonlaufen zu.

Ron sah ihr fragend nach.

"Ist die Bücherei nicht genau in der anderen Richtung?", fragte Hannah und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Laden hinter sich.

"Vielleicht hat sie ja noch ein Date.", witzelte Ernie und hackte sich bei ihr unter.

Ron wurde für einen kurzen Augenblick blass.

Die Gruppe kam am Buchladen zum stehen, vor dem sie eine in Gedanken vertiefte Hermione trafen.

"Herm, da bist du ja.", sagte Harry.

Sie blickte nur kurz auf. "Sieh mal, das ist das Buch, das uns Professor Fortuna empfohlen hat."

Nun traten auch die anderen an das Schaufenster. "Magische Wesen und dunkle Künste" von Celina Crawford, stand dort, als Buch des Monats im Laden.

Herm seufzte. "Aber der Preis."

"Wünsch es dir doch zu Weihnachten.", schlug Harry vor, doch Herm schüttelte den Kopf.

"Meine Eltern kommen ohne mich doch nicht in die Winkelgasse."

Ron nickte und fragte schließlich: "Kommst du mit? Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zu den 'Drei Besen'."

"Ich komme dann nach."

Im Gastraum von 'Drei Besen' war es angenehm warm. Die Gruppe um Harry umfasste mittlerweile dreizehn Personen und sie mussten sich auf mehrere Tische aufteilen. In einer Ecke sahen sie Oliver und Alicia wild diskutieren. "Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte Terry die Zwillinge, die bereits saßen.

Parvati hob die Schultern. "Der Professor und sie diskutieren schon die ganze Zeit, keine Ahnung über was."

"Quidditch, ganz klar, schließlich spielt Alicia jetzt in Olivers alter Position.", sagte Padma.

"Professor Wood.", verbesserte sie Ron und setzte sich neben sie.

"Wie auch immer. Sieh mal, da kommen Pancy und Millicent."

Die Tür zum Gasthaus schwang auf und die beiden Mädchen traten ein. Nach kurzen überlegen setzten sie sich zu Ernie, Hannah, Terry und Lisa.

Da öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Crabbe und Goyle kamen herein.

"A-Hörnchen und B-Hörnchen sind da, dann kann das Oberhörnchen ja nicht weit sein.", murmelte Ron.

"Draco ist den beiden irgendwie verschollen gegangen. Ich habe sie die ganze Zeit nur alleine herumirren sehen.", sagte Padma.

"Im Ernst? Wenigsten eine gute Seite an Malfoy."

Dann sah er wieder auf die Strasse. Wo blieb nur seine Schwester?

Der Schnee fiel sacht, aber in immer größer werdenden Flocken, zu Boden. Hermione wollte sich gerade wegdrehen, als sich jemand neben sie stellte. Im Schaufenster erkannte sie das Spiegelbild von einem Slytherinumhang.

Na, Klasse, dachte sie. Ausgerechnet Malfoy. Sie sah, dass er ihr Spiegelbild beobachtete und sie tat es ihm nach.

Es vergingen wenige Minuten, bevor sie das Wort ergriff. "Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?"

"Nö.", gab er zurück. "'N bisschen kalt um die ganze Zeit hier rumzustehen und sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten, findest du nicht?"

"Ich sehe mir das Buch an."

"Wäre es nicht einfacher, es sich zu kaufen und es vor einem Kamin zu lesen, eingewickelt in einer warmen Decke?"

Herm sah Draco von unten her an. Was war denn mit dem los?

Sie drehte sich um und ging in Richtung 'Drei Besen'.

Draco lief ihr nach. "Bist du jetzt sauer?", fragte er.

"Warum sollte ich. Ich höre dir einfach nicht zu.", gab sie hochnäsig zurück.

"Aber warum kaufst du dir das Buch nicht einfach?"

Herm blieb stehen und sah zurück. Draco stand nun genau vor ihr, als sie fauchte: "Es ist ja nicht jeder so reich wie du, dem alles in den Arsch geschoben wird."

"Du hast eine ziemlich derbe Ausdrucksweise, außerdem hast du keine Ahnung. Leb mal mit meinen Eltern zusammen."

Herm sah ihn erstaunt an. Das waren ja mal ganz neue Töne.

"Wünsch es dir zu Weihnachten.", sagte er nun.

"Das Harry auch schon vorgeschlagen."

"So hat er das.", knurrte Draco. "Was willst du überhaupt mit diesem blöden Buch. Es ist doch nur von einer Frau geschrieben."

Herm hielt empört die Luft an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber ihr fehlten die Worte, also tat sie das erst beste was ihr einfiel. Sie stürmte auf den Gasthof zu.

Draco holte sie an der Tür.

Herm knirschte mit den Zähnen.

"Was?", fragte Draco und öffnete gerade die Tür, als Herm schrie: "Du sexistischer Frauenfeind."

Im Gasthof herrschte bleierne Stille. Man hörte nur die herabsinkenden Schneeflocken und die machten nicht wirklich ein Geräusch. Erst da bemerkten die beiden Eintretenden, dass sie von allen, einschließlich der Bedienung angestarrt wurde.

Zögernd hob Ron die Hand und winkte Herm zu sich hinüber, die auch sofort auf ihn zugestürmt kam und sich setzte. Das allgemeine Gemurmel setzte wieder ein und niemand kümmerte sich weiter um die Beiden. Nur Harry sah nachdenklich zu Herm und Draco. Seine Finger, tasteten nach dem Brief von Sirius, den er zufällig bei sich trug.

Ron sah besorgt die Straße hinauf und hinunter. Seine Schwester war nicht mehr im Gasthaus erschienen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie hat bestimmt jemand aus ihrer Klasse getroffen und ist längst wieder in Hogwarts.", versuchte Padma ihn zu beruhigen.

"Meinst du?" Besorgt sah er zum Himmel. Der Schnee wirbelte immer stärker.

Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, ließ sich aber doch überzeugen mit zur Schule zurück zukommen.

Sie waren eine lustige Schar, die fröhlich vor sich hinschwatzte. Nur Alicia und Oliver schienen in einem wirklich ernsten Gespräch vertieft.

Im Turm von Gryffindor prasselte ein Feuer und die Mädchen und Jungen streifen sich ihre klammen Umhänge ab. Ron sah sich um, konnte aber kein Anzeichen von seiner Schwester finden.

In Hufflepuff herrschte das Chaos. Auf dem Weg zurück haben sie ihre Einkäufe so verteilt, dass jeder etwas eingesteckt hatte. Nun hieß es alles wieder auseinander zu klamüsern, was wem gehörte.

Im Turm von Ravenclaw war es ähnlich chaotisch. Es würde bald Abendessen geben und sie waren alle hungrig. Lisa schüttete ihre Einkäufe auf ihrem Bett aus und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie die neue Feder von Adrian mit eingesteckte hatte. Sie griff danach und lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. Sie hatte Glück und traf vor der Tür, den sie suchte.

"Hier, die hast du vergessen." Sie hielt ihm die Feder entgegen.

"Ah, ja danke. Sag mal hast du Terence gesehen?", fragte er.

"Nein, wieso? Ist er verschwunden?"

"Er ist noch nicht zurück. Er hat sich im Dorf wohl abgeseilt."

"Er wird schon wieder auftauchen." Lisa drehte sich um und lief zurück zu ihrem Haus.

Bei den Gryffindor herrschte derweil große Aufregung. Ron breitete eine Panik aus, die die anderen nervös werden ließ.

"Aber Ginny müsste doch schon längst wieder da sein.", sagte er gerade, als Herm aus dem Schlafsaal für die Mädchen kam.

"Ihre Sachen sind auch nicht da, also ist sie noch draußen." Sie blickte aus dem Fenster. Es begann bereits zu dämmern und das hieß, dass alle Schüler ins Haus zu gehen hatten.

"Es ist bestimmt was passiert.", jammerte Ron.

"Ach Blödsinn. Wahrscheinlich sitzt sie bereits in der großen Halle und wartet nur darauf, das wir hinunter kommen.", sagte Herm energisch, als sich das Bild öffnete.

Eine atemlose Ginny kletterte hinein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Was ist?", fragte sie.

Ihre Wangen glühten und in ihren Haaren glitzerten Schneekristalle.

"Wo warst du?", rief Ron und stürmte auf sie zu.

"Im Dorf, aber das weißt du doch.", erwiderte sie gleichmütig. "Ist es nicht Zeit fürs Abendessen?" Sie ging in den Schlafsaal um ihren Umhang abzulegen.

Die anderen Gryffindor sahen zu Ron und schüttelten die Köpfe.

Sie sahen ihm seine Panikmache nach, immerhin war er der große Bruder und hatte so die Verantwortung für sie.

"Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich nur mit einem Verehrer getroffen.", murmelte jemand, als sie gerade an Ron vorgingen.

Ron sah ihnen missbilligend nach. "Von wegen Verehrer.", zischte er.

In der großen Halle summte er wie in einem Bienenstock. Ron musterte eingehen seine Schwester. Hatte sie sich irgendwie verändert?

"Überlegst du immer noch, mit wem Ginny sich getroffen haben könnte?", fragte Parvati zwischen zwei Bissen.

Ron knurrte nur etwas Unverständliches.

"Er ist bestimmt nett.", versicherte Seamus grinsend. "Vielleicht stellt sie ihn ja deiner Familie zu Silvester vor."

"Das wäre große Klasse, da sind wir ja auch alle da. Ich bin ja gespannt, wer es ist.", stieg Neville sofort ein.

"Blödsinn.", rief Ron. "Sie ist doch erst fünfzehn."

Erschrocken sahen die anderen zu ihm hinüber und Ginnys Ohren verfärbten sich dunkelrot.

"Sieh mal, da hat wohl jemand verschlafen.", lachend deutete Terry zu einem Jungen, der in großer Eile auf den Slytherintisch zulief.

Lisa sah auf. "Na also, da ist der Verschollene ja.", grinste sie.

"Verschollen?"

"Adrian meinte, dass Terence noch nicht zurück war, als wir ankamen.", erklärte sie.

Terry sah sie von der Seite an. "Wann hast du dich denn mit Adrian unterhalten?"

**17. November, Sonntag**

Colin und Dennis Creevey kamen gerade aus ihren Schlafsaal, als sie erschrocken zusammen fuhren. In einem Sessel saß ihre Hauslehrerin und sah ihnen ernst entgegen.

"Ist irgendwas passiert?", frage Colin und sah zu seinen Mitschülern, die bereits ratlos herumstanden.

McGonagall erhob sich schwer aus dem Sessel und sah sie mit müden Augen an.

"Ich möchte sie bitten sich anzuziehen und dann in mein Büro zufolgen."

"Wir beide?", fragte Dennis.

"Ja sie beide.", entgegnete McGonagall und verschwand durch das Bild.

Hermione, die in einem Buch vertieft in einer Ecke saß, hatte stumm zugehört.

McGonagall hatte nur Muggelgeborene zu sich rufen lassen. Nur hatte sie sie wohl vergessen.

Harry kam schlaftrunken hinunter und setzte sich zu Herm.

"Warum sind alle schon so früh wach?", murmelte er und gähnte.

Sie beugte sich nach vorne.

"Irgendwas ist passiert. Professor McGonagall bittet einige Schüler in ihr Büro, hat aber nicht gesagt warum."

Harry sah sich um und erblickte eine kleine Gruppe, die offensichtlich auf Colin und Dennis Creevey gewartet hatten.

"Sind das nicht alle, die zu Halloween in den Schlaf gefallen sind?"

Herm nickte.

"Ob es irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen gegeben hat?"

"Jetzt noch? Nein, du hättest McGonagall sehen müssen. Sie sah aus als würde sie..."

Herm hielt inne. An wen hat sie dieser Ausdruck erinnert. Erschrocken sah sie auf.

Genauso sah der Arzt aus, der ihrer Familie gesagt hatte, dass ihre Großmutter gestorben war.

Herm versank in tiefes Grübeln. Harry war wieder aufgestanden und zurück ins Bett gewankt und schlug Herm das Selbe vor, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr schlafen. Sie musste wissen, was McGonagall mit den Schülern zu besprechen hatte. Sie stand auf und ging zu dem Büro der Professorin.

Die Tür war verschlossen und so wartete Hermione bis ihre Mitschüler herauskamen.

Nach einer halben Stunde wurde der Raum geöffnet. Die Jungen und Mädchen schauten verstört und sie glaubte bei einer Tränen gesehen zu haben. Unschlüssig stand sie da, schließlich fast sie sich ein Herz und klopfte an.

McGonagall öffnete fast zeitgleich die Tür und sah verwundert zu Herm hinunter.

Sie überlegte kurz und winkte das Mädchen hinein.

Hermione nahm Platz und überlegte wie sie anfangen sollte. Was wollte sie eigentlich hier?

Zu ihrer Überraschung ergriff McGonagall das Wort.

"Ich kann mir denken warum Sie hier sind. Miss Granger. Ihnen wird nicht entgangen sein, dass ich nur Schülerinnen und Schüler zu mir gerufen habe, deren Eltern Muggel sind. Sie fragen sich sicher, ob ich Sie vergessen habe. Dem ist nicht so."

McGonagall hielt inne und schob ein paar Seiten gerade.

"Es wird sowieso spätesten beim Frühstück bekannt werden. Es hat einen erneuten Anschlag von Schwarzmagiern gegeben. Ebenso wie auch schon zu Halloween. Dieses Mal sind die Eltern von allen Muggelgeborenen unserer Schule betroffen."

Herm sah sie erschrocken an. "Meine Eltern?", fragte sie.

McGonagall blickte sie an. "Wir erwarten jeden Augenblick eine Eule zurück. Jemand aus dem Ministerium wurde geschickt um sich nach Ihren Eltern zu erkundigen."

"Aber ihnen wird doch nichts passiert sein." Flehend sah sie ihre Professorin an.

"Keine Sorge Hermione. Ich bin sicher Ihren Eltern geht es gut."

"Was ist mit den anderen Eltern?", fragte sie nun und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

"Sie werden bald wieder gesund sein. Man hatte ihnen offensichtlich den Selben Trunk gegeben wie den Kindern."

Hermione war erleichtert. "Den 'Selektivtrank'."

"Professor Snape hat bereits das Rezept für das Gegengift zum St. Mungos Hospital geschickt."

McGonagall sah sie mit gütigen Augen an. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Miss Granger und jetzt gehen Sie zum Frühstück, ich sage Ihnen Bescheid, sobald ich die Nachricht über Ihre Eltern erhalten habe."

Hermione stand auf und ging zur Tür. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Ich bin sicher alles ist in Ordnung.", sagte McGonagall noch einmal eindringlich.

Herm verließ den Raum und die Professorin zog die Tür hinter ihr zu.

Vielleicht hat Severus Recht und Hermione hat doch etwas zu verbergen, dachte sie. Ein schlimmer Verdacht machte sich in ihr breit, den sie jedoch energisch zur Seite schob.

"Wenn, dann ist sie höchstens das Opfer.", murmelte sie bestimmt, wie um sich selber zu beruhigen.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür und Albus Dumbledore selbst trat ein und überbrachte Minerva den erwarteten Brief vom Ministerium.

Sie überflog rasch die Zeilen. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich steinalt.

"Soll ich mit Hermione reden?", fragte er.

"Nein, danke Albus, das muss ich selber tun. Ist sie bim Frühstück?"

"So weit ich weiß, ja."

Minerva ging mit ihm hinaus.

Es war mittlerweile bekannt, was mit einigen Eltern von den Mitschülern passiert war. Ebenso, dass wieder einmal Hermiones Familie verschont geblieben war. Man begann zu munkeln, ob Hermione sie vielleicht angelogen hatte, was ihre Eltern betraf, aber keiner konnte sich erklären, warum sie so etwas tun sollte. Außerdem traute man es ihr nicht zu. Hermione sah nervös zu McGonagall, die auf sie zukam. "Miss Granger, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

Mit wackeligen Knien schob sich Herm aus der Bank. Sie war blass geworden.

Die anderen sahen ihr nach.

Lisa hielt erschrocken die Luft an. "Bitte lass nichts schreckliches passiert sein.", murmelte sie. Padma sah zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester am Gryffindortisch hinüber, doch diese schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf. Auch am Hufflepufftisch spekulierte man, was mit Hermions Eltern war, denn das es mit dem Anschlag zu tun hatte, darüber waren sich alle einig.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Harry zur Eulerei. Er hatte einen Brief an Sirius, den er abschicken wollte.

Überrascht traf er dort auf Herm, die im Fenster saß und nach unten sah.

"Du willst dich doch nicht runter stürzen.", scherzte Harry und hielt erschrocken inne. Herm sah aus, als dachte sie gerade genau darüber nach. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sprang vom Sims in das Zimmer hinein.

"Nein, ich habe nur einen Brief an meine Eltern geschickt. Ich wollte nicht gleich zurück. Die anderen werden mich bestimmt mit tausend Fragen bombardieren."

"Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", begann Harry, während er nach der kleinen grauen Eule Ausschau hielt, die er immer zu seinem Patenonkel schickte.

"Ja klar.", sagte sie leicht hin und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer, während sie Harry zusah, wie er den Brief an den Krallen zu befestigte versuchte.

"Konnte dir McGonagall sagen, wie es deinen Eltern geht?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Nein, sie sind verschwunden.", sagte sie schlicht.

Harry ließ vor Schreck den Kauz fallen, der wild schimpfend auf den Fenstersims flatterte.

Harry nahm seine Arbeit wieder auf und schließlich schaffte er es, den Brief festzubinden.

Er überlegte lange, bevor er fragte: "Und wieso bist du dann so ruhig?"

Herm sah ihn aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. "Ich denke nicht, das ihnen was passiert ist. So wie ich das sehe, sind diese Anschläge nur Warnungen. Eine Machtdemonstration, nichts weiter. Und was wollen diese Schwarzmagier schon von meinen Eltern? Es sind gewöhnliche Zahnärzte. Ihre Waffen sind Bohrer und Zahnseide. Nicht unbedingt eine potentielle Gefahr für den dunklen Rat. Wahrscheinlich sind sie irgendwohin verreist. Das haben sie in letzter Zeit öfters getan." Herm seufzte und sah dem Kauz, der mit Harrys Brief davon flatterte nach. "Sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie weg sein werden, deshalb bin ich über Weihnachten auch hier."

"Hat sich Malfoys Verhalten dir gegenüber eigentlich inzwischen gebessert?"

"Du meinst, ob er mich in letzter Zeit mal wieder beleidigt hat?"

Harry nickte. "Nein, nicht wirklich, aber dieser Typ, bringt mich trotzdem auf die Palme. Schon seine bloße Anwesenheit, macht mich wahnsinnig." Sie drehte sich um machte sich auf den Weg zum Turm von Gryffindor.

Harry folgte ihr, wenn auch sehr nachdenklich. Wieder fiel ihm Sirius Brief ein. Konnte er doch Recht haben? Oder könnte es sogar schlimmer sein und das ganze war sogar zweiseitig?

**30. November, Samstag**

Die Stimmung war zum Zerreißen gespannt und die Nerven von Marcus Flint auch. Diesmal saß er in der Zwickmühle, wen er anfeuern sollte, schließlich spielten Slytherin gegen Rawenclaw. Er entschied sich für beide. Gryffindor und Hufflepuff trauten ihren Augen kaum. Slytherin wurde in Grund und Boden gestampft.

Die Mannschaften kamen erschöpft in ihre Mannschaftskabinen. In der von Slytherin wartete bereits ein wütender Flint.

"Wie kann das sein, das ihr euch so eine Blöße gebt? Wo um alles in der Welt wart ihr mit euren Gedanken Crabbe und Goyle?" Er hielt inne und betrachtete die beiden Veilchen, die deren Gesichter zierten. "Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte er. Wortlos zeigten die beiden zu Millicent.

Flint verstand gar nichts mehr und Draco musste die ganze Sache aufklären.

"Millicent hatte den beiden vorgeworfen, sie hätten sie angestarrt, als sie sich umgezogen hatte."

Flint drehte sich zu Millicent um: "Du hast dir doch lediglich den Umhang übergezogen."

"Ja und? Das ist doch noch lange kein Grund mich anzustarren."

Flint schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und murmelte Unverständliches.

"Okay.", entschlossen sah er auf. "Das nächste Mal gibt es keine Streitereien und ihr werdet gewinnen. Ist das klar?"

Die Mannschaft nickte murmelnd und Flint verschwand zu den Rawenclaws.

"Große Klasse, das war eine ausgezeichnete Spieltaktik. Alle waren konzentriert und ihr habt keine Schwäche gezeigt. Das nenne ich ein richtiges Spiel und Zusammenhalt." Anerkennend klopfte er dem Kapitän auf die Schulter und ging feiern, schließlich hatte heute seine Mannschaft gewonnen.

**11. Dezember, Mittwoch**

Im Raum von 'Alte Runen', herrschte weites gehend Stille, nur das kratzen der Federn auf Pergament war zu hören und Professor Sinistra vertiefte sich in eine Buch.

Hermione blickte aus dem Fenster und kaute Gedanken verloren an ihren Nägeln.

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren, ihr fiel partout die eine Vokabel nicht ein, die dem Satz erst einen Sinn gab.

Natürlich hatte sie die Möglichkeit ihren Nachbarn zu fragen. Das hätte sie vielleicht auch getan, wenn dieser nicht den Namen Draco Malfoy getragen hätte.

Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder auf das Pergament und schrieb weiter. Dann ist dieser Satz eben nicht übersetzt.

Ihre Feder huschte Zeile für Zeile über das Blatt und Herm lächelte zufrieden. Alles andere ging wie geschmiert.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne.

Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch in ihr hoch. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Suchend sah sie auf.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, doch erst als sie den Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah sie die Ursache.

Draco sah interessiert auf ihr Geschriebenes. Er selbst war längst fertig und langweilte sich furchtbar.

"Kannst du nicht wo anderes hinglotzen?", zischte sie gereizt.

Draco schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken, schließlich sagte er: "Nö." Und starrte weiter auf ihr Blatt.

Hermione kramte nach einem Buch und stellte es zwischen sich und Draco.

Dieser ließ sich davon nicht stören. Er richtete seinen Blick über das Buch hinweg auf ihr Gesicht. Dann würde er eben das anstarren. Im Grunde war es ihm egal, das Ergebnis würde das gleiche sein.

Hermione wird nervös.

"Schau auf dein eigenes Blatt.", zischte sie erneut.

"Das ist nicht halb so interessant.", gab er flüsternd zurück.

"Ich warne dich. Spätesten beim nächsten Spiel werde ich es dir heimzahlen."

"Dazu müsst ihr erst mal ins Finale kommen."

"Wer sagt denn, dass ihr es bis ins Finale schafft?" Herm legte das Buch weg und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Draco grinste nur.

Herm schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Kerl machte sie fertig. Resigniert beugte sie sich wieder über ihr Pergament.

"Und grins nicht so dämlich.", grummelte sie.

"Miss Granger?" Plötzlich stand Professor Sinistra vor ihrem Tisch und sah sie scharf an.

"Ja?", unsicher blickte sie auf.

"Haben sie irgendwas gesagt?"

"Ich...ähm... habe mich...", stotterte das Mädchen.

"Ich denke sie sollten sich auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren. Sind sie fertig geworden?"

"Fast."

Sinistra nahm das Blatt in die Hand und überflog es kurz. "Ich werde es mir genauer ansehen." Die Professorin lächelte zuckersüß und griff dann auch nach dem Pergament von Draco. "Und ihrer auch, Mister Malfoy. Die Arbeiten müssen ja hervorragend sein, wenn sie sogar Zeit haben sich zu unterhalten." Sie drehte sich zur Klasse zurück, kündigte für die nächste Woche eine kleine Kontrolle der Kenntnis an und erklärte schließlich den Unterricht für beendet.

Hermione stürmte aus den Raum. Sie war kurz davor aufzuschreien, konnte sich aber doch noch zurück halten.

"Hey Hermione, wie war 'Alte Runen'?", rief Ron hinter ihr, hielt aber sofort inne, als er ihr Gesicht sah. "Malfoy?", fragte er mitfühlend und sie nickte.

Dieser kam gerade so quitsch vergnügt, wie es einem Slytherin möglich war den Gang entlang.

"Keine Sorge, Granger. So viele Fehler hast du nicht in deiner Übersetzung.", sagte er und wollte an ihr vorbei, doch plötzlich überkam ihn eine quellende Atemnot.

Hermione hatte ihn von hinten am Mantel gepackt und hielt ihn unsanft fest. Draco machte sich gedanklich einen Vermerk, in Zukunft den Mantel nicht mehr zuzuknöpfen.

Mit einem Finger fuhr er in seinen Kragen um sich Luft zu verschaffen, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um.

"Das wist du bereuen, Malfoy.", knurrte sie und ließ ihn los. Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

**18. Dezember, Mittwoch**

Wieder einmal saß Hermione in 'Alte Runen', doch ihr Gesicht verriet unterdrücktes Vergnügen. Draco sah sie misstrauisch an. Noch hatte sie es ihm, von vergangener Woche nicht heimgezahlt, doch ihr Gesicht ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen.

Sinistra gab den Beiden ihre Übersetzungen zurück und ließ dann die angekündigten Blätter für die Leistungskontrolle austeilen.

Fassungslos starrte Herm auf ihr drei. Sie hatte eine drei? SIE?

Da schlich sich ein bösartiges Grinsen auf ihre Lippen und Draco, der es als einziger sah, bekam zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so was wie Angst vor ihr.

Ihre Augen sagen ihm unmissverständlich: 'Jetzt, wirst du dafür bezahlen.'

Es wurde still in der Klasse und alle beugten sich eifrig über ihre Aufgaben. Draco starrte auf die Zeilen, aber seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich nur mit Hermiones Racheplänen. Was hatte sie vor? Schließlich konzentrierte er sich doch auf die Arbeit und fing an zu schreiben. Er hatte keine Probleme und sah auch an den wirbelnden Federkielen, der anderen, dass auch sie die geforderte Übersetzung abliefern würden.

Sinistra, erklärte die Zeit für beendet und begann die Zettel einzusammeln.

Draco sah noch einmal auf sein Werk und wurde weiß.

Auf seinem Blatt herrschte gähnende Leere.

Wie konnte das sein? Er nahm das Papier in die Hand und drehte es fast panisch um, doch auch dort war nichts zu sehen.

"Probleme Mister Malfoy?", fragte die Professorin hinter ihm.

"Mein Blatt ist leer.", sagte er nur fassungslos.

"Das sehe ich. Wie kann das sein? Die letzte Übersetzung war doch sehr gut?"

"Aber ich habe doch die ganze Zeit übersetzt.", begann er noch einmal.

"Vielleicht hätten sie es auch aufschreiben sollen."

"Das habe ich doch." Fast verzweifelt sah er auf. "Ich habe die ganze Zeit geschrieben."

Sinistra nahm das Blatt entgegen und betrachtete es sich eingehend. Schließlich verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Lächeln.

"Mister Malfoy.", begann sie, "Das nächste mal überprüfen sie bitte vorher, ihr Tintenfass. Sie haben es mit Zaubertinte geschrieben. Mit der teuersten wie ich sehe. Diese verschwindet erst nach einer halben Stunde. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde ihr Geschriebenes wieder sichtbar bekommen."

Draco verstand erst gar nichts. Er besaß keine Zaubertinte. Wieso...?

Er drehte den Kopf zu Herm, die ganz interessiert aus dem Fenster sah.

"Du...", schnauft er. Herm drehte sich Unschuldsengel gleich zu ihm um. "Ja?", blinkerte sie.

Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, ließ es aber.

"Stellt euch vor, diesmal hat sich die gute Herm bei Malfoy gerächt.", erzählte Parvati grinsend. "Hat ihn vor der ganzen Klasse bloß gestellt. Das war ein Spaß."

"Wurde aber auch Zeit. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres ärgert er sie nun schon jede Stunde. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann sie es ihm endlich heimzahlt.", kicherte Padma.

Um sie herum hatten sich mehrere Schüler versammelt und lauschten nun gespannt den Erzählungen der Zwillinge. Während Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw und Gryffindor schadenfroh lachten, waren Terence und Adrian von Slytherin eher erstaunt.

"Und Draco hat nichts weiter dazu gesagt?"

"Nein, gar nichts. Aber er war weiß vor Zorn. Ich an Herms Stelle würde ihm nicht so bald über den Weg laufen."

**25. Dezember, Mittwoch**

In der Schule war es ruhig. Die meisten Schüler waren seit Sonntag zu Hause bei ihren Familien.

Harry und Ron saßen bereits vor dem Weihnachtsbaum unter dem ein Berg von Geschenken lag und suchten nach denen mit ihren Namensschildern.

Ginny kam gähnend die Treppe hinunter. Sie wankte leicht und blinzelte zu den beiden Jungs hinüber.

Ihr Morgenmantel hing offen über ihren Schultern, doch das störte sie nicht weiter, schließlich waren nur noch ihr Bruder Ron, Hermione und Harry im Turm und die letzten Beiden zählte sie zu ihrer unfangreichen Familie mit. Müde legte sie ihren Kopf in die Hand und schaute verträumt in den Kamin.

"...NIA!", drang es da an ihr Ohr und sie sah auf. Als sie das Fragment als ihren Namen interpretierte. (Virginia)

"Ja?"

"Willst du deine Geschenke nicht auspacken?", fragte ihr Bruder.

"Ich weiß doch sowieso was drin ist. Mom schickt mir einen Pullover, Fred und Georg Süßigkeiten, Percy ein Lehrbuch und Charlie einen selten Stein aus Rumänien. Bill wird mir wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwas freakiges schenken.", zählte sie gelangweilt auf.

"Aber meine Geschenk weißt du noch nicht.", rief da jemand von der Treppe hinab.

Ginny drehte sich um und wünschte Hermione frohe Weihnachten. Sie nahm das Geschenk entgegen, in der sich ein kleines Medallion befand.

Ginnys Wangen röteten sich vor Freude. "Das war doch bestimmt unglaublich teuer.", hauchte sie du klappte das Schmuckstück auf.

"Keine Sorge. Ich habe es auf einem Muggelflohmark gekauft, in der Hoffnung es könnte dir gefallen."

"Muggelflohmark?", fragte Ron. "Hört sich irgendwie nach einen Zoo an."

"Hier ist noch eins für dich, Ginny." Harry hielt ihr ein Päckchen entgegen.

Sie klappte das Namensschildchen auf und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

"Von wem ist es denn?", fragte ihr Bruder neugierig, doch Ginny überhörte ihn einfach. Sie zog eine Kette hervor, die perfekt zu dem Medallion passte. Hermione half ihr sie um zubinden. Ginny sank wieder in den Sessel und starrte erneut in die Flammen.

Hermione musste lächeln. Das Mädchen sah so was von verliebt aus, das es einem fast schon wehtat.

Sie wechselte mit Harry einen viel sagenden Blick, währen Ron ratlos den Geschenkanhänger in der Hand drehte. "Hier steht nur ihr Name.", murmelte er.

"Manchmal reicht das schon, um zu erkennen, wer der Absender ist.", belehrte ihn Herm und begann ihre eigenen Pakete auszuwickeln.

Es waren die üblichen Geschenke und ein neuer Besen. "Für unsere Quidditchjägerin, damit sie den anderen davonfliegen kann.", stand auf dem Papier.

"Anscheinend kommen deine Eltern doch in die Winkelgasse.", sagte Ron.

Den Pullover von Mrs Weasley, zog sie sich sofort über, denn so langsam wurde ihr kalt.

Sie wollten sich gerade zum Frühstück fertig machen, als Ginny auf ein Paket zeigte, das ganz versteckt unter der Tanne lag. Harry kroch auf den Boden und zog es hervor.

"Ist für dich, Herm." Er reichte ihr das Geschenk und sie wickelte es aus. Erstaunt sah sie auf das Buch in ihren Händen. Es war "Magische Wesen und dunkle Künste" von Celina Crawford.

"Deine Eltern kommen anscheinend doch in die Winkelgasse.", sagte Ron.

"Das ist nicht von meinen Eltern.", erwiderte Hermione gedankenverloren. Sie sah auf das Namensschild. Die Schrift kam ihr bekannt vor, doch sie konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

**30. Dezember, Montag**

Ron, Ginny, Harry und Hermione waren zusammen mit McGonagall auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Die Professorin brachte ihre vier Schüler in das Dorf um sie in die Welt der Muggel zu begleiten. Dort sollten sie mit dem Zug nach London fahren und wo sie von Rons Eltern abgeholt werden würden.

Ginny und Ron waren nervös. Sie sind schon oft mit dem Zug gefahren, doch nie in einem von Muggeln.

Sie fuhren pünktlich ab und McGonagall sah ihnen nach. Hoffentlich geht alles gut, dachte sie noch und drehte dann um und ging zur Schule zurück.

Mr Weasley stand etwas verloren am Gleis und suchte angestrengt nach den Kindern.

"Mister Weasley.", rief Harry und winkte dem Magier zu, der sich sofort eifrig auf den Weg machte.

"Na, Kinder? Alles gut gegangen?"

"Alles bestens.", sagte Hermione.

Sie stiegen in den Wagen und Rons Vater fuhr los, Richtung Fuchsbau, dem Haus der Weasley.

Hermione sah sich unruhig um, schließlich wagte sie es doch zu fragen: "Mister Weasley, wäre es möglich, das sie mich zu Hause absetzen? Ich würde gerne die Weihnachtsgeschenke für meine Eltern unter den Baum legen, damit sie sie, wenn sie nach Hause kommen gleich auspacken können."

"Sind deine Eltern immer noch verschwunden?", fragte der Fahrer.

Herm nickte: "Sie kommen zurück, ganz bestimmt. Ich bekomme immer noch jede Woche einen Brief, also geht es ihnen gut. Ich würde morgen mit den Zug weiter fahren und mir dann ein Taxi nehmen."

"Nein, nein.", winkte Rons Vater ab. "Ich habe McGonagall versprochen auf euch aufzupassen. Wir warten so lange. Außerdem halte ich es für keine gute Idee, dich alleine im Haus zu lassen. Immerhin wissen wir nicht, warum deine Eltern weg sind."

"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich habe noch einiges zu Hause zu erledigen. Selbst wenn, niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin. Wenn wirklich irgendwas passiert, kann ich ja apparieren."

"Das darfst du doch nicht gar nicht."

"Ich kann es aber.", gab sie schnell zurück. Mr Weasley zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. So wirklich glauben tat er ihr nicht und er hatte damit auch vollkommen Recht, dennoch konnte er verstehen, das das Mädchen wenigstens für eine Nacht in ihren Zuhause verbringen wollte und willigte schließlich ein.

Er dachte nach. "Wann kommt denn der Zug bei uns an?"

"Um 9 Uhr 46 am Morgen."

"Dann werde ich Percy schicken, der dich vom Bahnhof abholt, einverstanden."

"Ja, danke.", zufrieden lehnte Herm sich zurück. In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal durch, was sie alles erledigen wollte.

Hermione sah dem davonbrausenden Auto nach, dann drehte sie sich zu der Haustür und suchte nach dem Schlüssel. Die Straßenlaternen reflektierten sich in den metallenen Schildern der Zahnarztpraxis und Hermione fühlte ein Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen. Da erst merkte sie wie sehr sie ihre Eltern vermisste.

Schade, das sie auch jetzt nicht da sind, dachte sie und drehte den Schlüssel.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung war gar nicht abgeschlossen. Sie wurde wachsam und tastete nach ihren Zauberstab. Dass sie in der Muggelwelt nicht zaubern durfte, hatte sie vergessen.

Die Tür glitt lautlos ins Schloss und Herm horchte in den dunklen Flur. Waren da nicht gedämpfte Stimmen zu hören?

Sie lächelte. Die eine erkannte sie eindeutig, als die von ihrem Vater wieder. Dann waren sie von ihrer Reise zurück.

Fröhlich lief sie zur Tür und schob sie auf. "Daddy, Mom, ihr seit ja doch ..." Die letzten Worte erstarben auf ihren Lippen, als sie in zwei eisblaue Augen sah.

Malfoy. Lucius.

Ihr Vater war aufgesprungen und kam auf sie zu. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Zauberstab, mit dem er gerade den Kamin angezündet hatte. Entsetzt sah Herm auf das lodernde Feuer, wie war das möglich.

So was konnten doch nur Zauberer.

Dracos Vater lächelte sie schief an. "Na wenn das nicht eure entzückende Tochter ist. Draco hat ja einiges von dir erzählt."

"So, hat er das.", entgegnete sie trocken. Sie grübelte. Irgendwas stimmt an dieser Szene ganz und gar nicht. Sie sah zu ihrer Mutter, die in einem Sessel gelehnt saß. Dann wandte sie den Blick zu ihrem Vater, der ruhig da stand und sie ansah. Schließlich konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Malfoy, der nach wie vor unbestimmt lächelte.

LÄCHELTE?

Hermione konnte es kaum glauben, doch da viel es ihr auf. Ihre Eltern wirkten nicht, als wären sie ängstlich. Es schien als war der schwarze Magier ihr Gast.

Sie sah wieder zu ihren Eltern. Wo war ihre normale Kleidung? Sie trugen beide Zaubererumhänge.

Natürlich.

Die regelmäßige Post, von einer Eule, die sie bis dahin nicht kannte.

Die Sachen aus der Winkelgasse.

Die Angriffe auf die Muggelgeborenen, von denen sie verschont geblieben war.

Es passte alles.

Ihre Eltern waren Zauberer. Auch ihre Mutter musste eine Hexe sein, sonst wäre sie auch zu Halloween in den Schlaf gefallen.

Langsam ging sie rückwärts aus dm Zimmer. Ihre Mutter war nun aufgestanden und kam auf sie zu.

"Hermione, ich glaube wir müssen dir einiges erklären.", begann sie.

"Nein.", murmelte das Mädchen und stürzte die Treppe hinauf.

Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte, doch die aufwallende Angst ließ sie förmlich fliegen. Sie schaffte es sogar in ihre Flucht ihren Besen aus dem Mantel zu ziehen und auf normale Größe zu hexen.

Herm erreichte ihr Zimmer und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Mit fahrigen Fingern drehte sie den Schlüssel und musste über sich selber lachen.

Wie töricht, von ihr. Da draußen waren drei erwachsene Magier. Sie würden ohne Probleme die Tür öffnen können. Sie stieß das Fenster auf und schwang sich auf den Besen.

Hinter sich hörte sie noch, wie ihre Mutter ihren Namen in die Nacht rief, dann wurde sie von Dunkel verschluckt.

"So das war's mit dem Humor, jetzt wird es düster."

"Düster? Das schaffst du gar nicht."

"Doch du wirst sehen. Herm ist jetzt voll deprimiert und betrinkt sich bei der Silvester...okay vielleicht wird es doch nicht düster."

"Sag ich doch. Hat Draco ihr das Buch geschenkt?"

"Wenn ich das jetzt verraten würde, wäre ja der Überraschungseffekt weg, nicht wahr?"

"Also hat er."

"..."

"Nicht?"

"..."

"Na fein, dann werde ich eben weiter lesen."

"Das wollte ich damit erreichen."

"Küssen sie sich?"

"Auf was für einen Trip bist du denn? Die können sich im Moment ja noch nicht einmal ausstehen."

"Na und, das ist doch kein Grund."

"Ich gebe es auf."

**Outtake:**

Heute: Die Trainer

Flint ging zufrieden über das Qidditchspielfeld. Slytherin hatte gegen Rawenclaw gespielt, was bedeutete, er war auf jeden Fall der Trainer der Gewinnermannschaft. Er war sehr zu frieden.

Oliver steckte gerade den Quaffel in die Kiste und sah sich suchend nach dem goldenen Schnatz um.

Die Klatscher schwirrten um ihn herum, wie die Planeten um die Sonne.

Keiner konnte es sich erklären, aber irgendwie schienen die sonst so hinterlistigen Spielbälle Wood zu lieben.

Oliver stand auf und sah in den Himmel.

"Wo zum Teufel ist dieser verdammte Schnatz?", schimpfte er leise. Da fiel sein Blick auf Marcus, der selbstvergessen über den Rasen lief. In seiner rechten Hand sah Oliver etwas Goldenes blitzen. Seine linke strich sacht über das kühle Metall. Oliver wirtschaftete zu seinen Kollegen hinüber.

"Lass den Schnatz los, Flint.", verlangte er und hielt fordernd seine Hand hin.

Die Klatscher unterstützten diese Forderung mit leisen quietschen. Sie kreisten immer noch in elliptischen Bahnen um Wood.

"Ich wollte schon immer ein Haustier.", jammerte dieser und hielt schützend seine Hand über den Schnatz, der sich noch tiefer in seine Hand grub.

"Das ist ein Quidditchball!", schimpfte Oliver und riss ihm die goldene Kugel aus der Hand.

"Immer diese Vorurteile.", moserte Flint und stapfte missmutig hinter Wood her.


	4. Kapitel 3

**31. Dezember, Dienstag**

Hermione hatte nicht den Zug genommen, sondern war auf ihren neuen Rennbesen bis hier her geflogen.

Ihre Augen hatten vor Müdigkeit gebrannten, doch sie hatte sich verboten auch nur eine Minute anzuhalten.

Was war nur passiert?

Sie war aus dem Fenster von ihrem Zimmer geflohen. Immer noch hallte die Stimme ihrer Mutter in ihrem Kopf nach.

Bald hatte Hermione bemerkt, das man ihr nicht, wie sie befürchtet hatte, gefolgt war. Warum nicht, konnte sie sich jedoch nicht erklären.

Dann war sie langsamer geworden und hatte überlegt, wo sie überhaupt hinfliegen wollte.

Ihr erster Gedanke war der Fuchsbau, doch sie verwarf ihn wieder. Wie hätte sie ihr nächtliches Erscheinen erklären sollen?

Dann überlegte sie, ob sie nicht zurück fliegen sollte, doch eine unerklärliche Furcht kroch ihr bei dem Gedanken den Rücken hinauf.

Schließlich entschied sie sich zum verabredeten Bahnhof zu fliegen und dort bis 9 Uhr 46 zu warten.

Weil es noch dunkel war und sie nicht in der nächtlichen Bahnhofshalle warten wollte, blieb sie hinter Wolken versteckt auf ihren Besen sitzen und starrte in den Vollmond.

Die Kälte kroch in ihren Umhang und sie zog den Schal fester.

Als ihr der Magen anfing zu grummeln, fielen ihr die Weihnachtsgeschenke von ihren Eltern wieder ein. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, ihren Umhang auszuräumen.

Sie kramte in ihren Taschen und zog eine Tafel Schokolade hervor. Sie seufzte und biss hinein. Dann suchte sie weiter. Schließlich fand sie auch noch einen kleinen Kuchen, einen Apfel und einen Walkman mit Kassette. Sie setzte sich ihn auf und sah wieder in den Mond.

Die Musik machte sie schläfrig, doch sie verbot sich die Augen zu schließen.

Also schaltet sie wieder ab und so drangen die Gedanken wieder in ihr Bewusstsein.

Sie hatte es irgendwie geahnt. Im Nachhinein war sie eigentlich nicht überrascht.

Sie hatte es gewusst.

Aber warum?

Warum haben sie es verschwiegen und sich sogar eine ganz andere Identität zugelegt?

Vor wen wollten sie sich verstecken?

Vor dem dunklen Lord?

Vor dem Ministerium?

Hermione wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wer sie überhaupt war.

Wie viel von dem was ihre Eltern ihr erzählt haben, konnte sie jetzt noch glauben?

Sie war sich nur noch in einer Sache sicher. Das sie ihr Eltern liebte, aber das war es auch schon.

Ihr Vertrauen in ihnen lag in Scherben auf den Boden. Ihre Achtung schwebte in einer dunklen Wolke davon.

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen, doch gleichzeitig zitterte sie.

Wie eisige Flammen schlug ihre Ohnmacht über ihr zusammen.

Kaltes Feuer breitete sich in ihr aus.

Nun saß Hermione in einem kleinen Cafe am Bahnhof und wartete, dass es 9 Uhr 46 wurde, denn dann sollte sie Percy Weasley abholen und zum Fuchsbau fahren.

Sie rührte in ihrem zweiten heißen Tee und sah finster vor sich hin.

"Hermione Granger?", fragte sie da jemand und erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, sie starrte den jungen Mann vor sich an, da erst erkannte sie Percy.

"Du siehst müde aus.", sagt er, als sie in das Auto stiegen. "War die Zugfahrt lang?"

Zugfahrt?

"Ähm, nein, ich bin nur sehr zeitig aufgestanden, weil ich noch einiges erledigen wollte.", beeilte sie sich schnell zu erklären. Sie musste tatsächlich furchtbar aussehen.

"Du kannst dich noch ein Weilchen im Fuchsbau hinlegen. Die anderen haben auch noch geschlafen, als ich los bin." Sie lehnt sich zurück und ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder ab.

Sie dachte an die erste Stunde in 'Alte Runen', als Professor Sinistras ihre so eindeutige Frage nicht sofort beantworten konnte. Damals dachte sie, das Sinistra nichts von Vorhersagen verstand. Jetzt wusste sie es besser.

Die Runen hatten es ihr gesagt.

Die Anschläge haben es ihr gesagt.

Draco hatte es ihr gesagt.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie ihm dafür eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Doch es war nicht, wie sie jetzt einsah, die Ungeheuerlichkeit, dass er behauptete ihre Eltern wären Lügner, sondern vielmehr die Angst davor, das er Recht haben könnte.

Und nicht zu letzt war da ihre innere Stimme gewesen.

Seit dem ersten Tag raunte sie ihr beständig etwa zu.

"Wir sind da.", wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen. Percy hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie kabbelte aus dem Auto.

Als sie in das Haus kamen, saßen die Familie Weasley und Harry am Frühstückstisch.

Ein allgemeines "Guten Morgen" wurde ihr entgegengenuschelt und Mrs Weasley deutete auf einen Platz gleich neben ihr.

Herm legt ihren Umhang ab und setzte sich.

"Du siehst übernächtigt aus.", bemerkte Ron und musterte sie kritisch.

Herm versuchte eine Gähnen zu unterdrücken, der ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen ließ.

Zum Heulen war ihr tatsächlich.

"Es war eine kurze Nacht.", erklärte Percy statt ihrer.

"Woher willst du das denn wissen?", fragte Ron.

"Sie hat die ganze Fahrt hier her geschlafen, außerdem hat sie es mir gesagt."

Herm nickte. Sie war froh nicht antworten zu müssen.

Mrs Weasley nickte verständnisvoll und steckte Herm nach dem Frühstück ins Bett.

Das Mädchen wollte noch protestieren, aber sie war viel zu Müde und fiel sofort in den erlösenden Tiefschlaf, der sie mit Träumen verschonte.

"Was glaubst du was das ist?", fragte Mr Weasley und drehte fasziniert Hermiones Walkman in den Händen. Er drückte auf einen Knopf und bemerkte erschrocken, dass sich im Inneren etwas in Bewegung setzte. In seiner Panik drückte er auf alle anderen Tasten, bis das schnarrende Geräusch aufhörte.

Vorsichtig legte er es wieder auf den Tisch und betrachtete es weiter.

Herm hatte es von der Treppe aus amüsiert mit angesehen. Jetzt kam sie hinunter und setzte sich zu Mr Weasley.

"Wenn sie wollen zeig ich es ihnen.", schlug sie vor.

"Hermione, du bist wieder wach?" Freundlich wie es ihre Art war, kam Mrs Weasley zum Tisch und schob ihr einen Teller mit Gemüse und Fisch hin.

"Die anderen haben längst gegessen und sind jetzt in der Scheune um alles für das Fest vorzubereiten. Ein paar von deinen Mitschülern sind auch schon da."

Herm stürzte sich mit Heißhunger auf das Essen. Zum Frühstück hatte sie nichts hinunterbringen können, was bedeutete, dass ihre letzte ordentliche Malzeit in Hogwarts war und das schien ihr schon eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

Als sie fertig war vertiefte sie sich mit Mr Weasley in die Geheimnis des Walkmans.

"Das ist wirklich faszinieren.", schrie er um die Musik, die aus den Kopfhörern drang zu übertönen.

Herm hob einen Hörer hoch und sagte: "Sie brauchen nicht zu schreien, wir hören von der Musik gar nichts."

"Nicht?" Er schaltete das Gerät aus und fuhr mit den Fingern über das Gehäuse.

"Ich schicke ihnen noch andere Kassetten.", versprach Herm und ging in die Scheune hinüber.

"Na, Dornröschen aufgewacht?", spöttelte Harry, der grade ein paar Stühle zu Recht rückte.

"Wer ist denn Dornröschen?", fragte Ginny.

"Eine verzauberte Prinzessin, die nach einem hundertjährigem Schlaf von ihren Prinzen wach geküsst wurde.", erklärte Hermione.

"Hundert Jahre? Wie alt war sie denn da?", fragte die Jüngere erstaunt.

"Es heißt, dass sie nicht alterte, aber es ist nur ein Märchen, nichts weiter. Die Prinzessin gab es nicht wirklich."

"Aber warum nennt Harry dich dann so?"

"Wahrscheinlich weil sie den ganzen Spaß verpennt hat.", sagte Fred und drückte Hermione eine Tablett mit Gläsern in die Hand.

"Bist du jetzt ausgeschlafen?", fragte Ginny und musterte sie prüfend.

"Ja, so ziemlich.", grinste Herm zurück.

"Ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen, muss ich dir sagen, dass du immer noch furchtbar aussiehst. Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?"

"Vermutlich war Herm nur enttäuscht, dass, als sie aufgewacht war kein Prinz an ihrem Bett saß, der sie wach geküsst hatte.", vermutete Georg und sah zu, dass er weg kam, denn Herms Augen funkelten verdächtig.

Cho kam auf Fred, Georg und Herm zu. Sie war sichtlich verärgert.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Herm, konnte es sich aber denken. Cho griff nach einem Glas und füllte sich ihn mit Punsch. Ohne dass sie jemand aufhalten konnte, stürzte sie ihn sich hinunter und stellte das Glas mit einem Krachen wieder auf den Tisch.

Fred legte besorgt eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. "Fieber hat sie keins.", bemerkte er fachmännisch.

Georg füllte Chos Glas von neuen und reichte es ihr. "Das nimmst du jetzt, gehst zu dem Auslöser deines Ärgers zurück und schüttest es ihm über den Kopf.", befahl er.

"Woher weißt du dass es ein ER ist?", fragte sie irritiert.

"Ist es nicht Harry?"

"Doch. Woher...? Und das soll etwas bringen?", skeptisch sah sie auf ihr Glas.

"Nööö, aber wir hätten was zu lachen.", grinste Fred und Hermione sah sie kopfschüttelnd an.

Sie nahm sich vor mit Harry zu reden und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihm.

Schließlich fand sie ihn nachdenklich auf einen der Dachbalken sitzen.

"Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?", fragte sie, wartete aber keine Antwort ab. "Was hast du zu Cho gesagt? Sie ist so wütend."

Harry kratzte sich ab Kopf. "Das ist eine gute Frage. Wir haben uns darüber unterhalten, was sie nach der Schule machen will. Sie sagte, dass sie fürs Studium ins Ausland geht. Nach Skandinavien. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich das für eine sehr gute Idee halte."

"Das hast du nicht wirklich?", fragte sie entsetzt.

"Wieso? Es ist doch schön, dass sie schon so genaue Pläne hat, immerhin macht sie dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss."

"Jetzt sag bloß noch, du hast ihr zugeredet."

"Was war daran falsch?" Harry sah sich nervös um.

"Im Grunde genommen gar nichts, aber sie hatte erwartet, das du wenigstens etwas traurig darüber sein würdest, dass sie für so lange Zeit so weit weg ist."

"Aber, es ist doch..."

Hermione verlor die Geduld. Warum war Harry Potter, der einmal einer der größten Zauberer werden sollte, manchmal so unglaublich vernagelt.

"Bist du denn gar nicht traurig darüber, dass sie weggeht?"

"Doch sehr sogar."

"Dann sag ihr das."

"Aber ich möchte doch nicht, dass sie traurig wird, weil ich es bin."

Herm schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Der Junge begriff es einfach nicht. Langsam, als spräche sie zu einem Kleinkind, erklärte sie es ihm.

"Cho möchte hören, das du traurig bist, weil sie weggeht. Dann wird sie glücklich sein."

"Sie ist glücklich, weil ich traurig bin?" Verständnislos sah er sie an.

"Nein! Sie will nur hören, dass du sie gerne hast und sie vermissen wirst."

"Aber das weiß sie doch."

"Sag es ihr einfach, okay?"

Harry nickte und stand auf. Doch kurz bevor er die Leiter wieder hinunter gehen wollte, drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Ist mit dir auch alles in Ordnung, Hermione? Du wirkst irgendwie verstört, seit du hier bist."

"Nein, es ist alle bestens.", beeilte sie sich zu versichern. Harry ging und Herm blieb sitzen. Ihr Blick fiel aus dem Dachfenster. Wieder sah sie in den hellen Mond.

Sie hatte überlegt, ob sie sich Harry anvertrauen sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch dagegen, denn ein anderer unheimlicher Gedanke keimte in ihr auf.

Warum war ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy bei ihren Eltern?

Ihrer Eltern waren auf jeden Fall reinblütig, mit Weniger gab sich ein Malfoy nicht ab.

Das erklärte aber immer noch nicht seine Anwesenheit.

Der schreckliche Gedanke war, dass sich ihre Eltern vor der Gerichtsbarkeit des Zaubererministerium versteckten.

Doch wenn dem so war, mussten ihr Eltern furchtbares getan haben.

Hermione verbot es sich weiter zu denken. Wieder meinte sie kalte Flammen in sich lodern zu fühlen. Sie musste darüber nachdenken.

Allein, denn wem konnte sie sich mit diesem Verdacht schon anvertrauen?

Herm trank ihren Becher Punsch in einem Zug aus.

Es gab da tatsächlich jemand, der er helfen konnte, Gewissheit zu bekommen.

Draco Malfoy.

Doch den würde sie nicht mal bitten ihr zu helfen, wenn sie im sterben lag.

Er hatte sie am Mudblood genannt, obwohl er da bereits wusste, dass sie es nicht war, darin war sie sich sicher. Jetzt ergab auch sein Verhalten einen Sinn. Er wollte wissen, ob sie selbst wusste, wer oder was ihre Eltern waren.

"Selbstgefälliger Idiot.", murmelte sie.

"Wer?", fragte da jemand neben ihr. Cho stand da und hatte den Punschtopf unter ihrem Arm geklemmt. "Auch noch ein Schluck?"

Hermione nickte. Cho setzte sich neben sie und beide sahen auf das bunte Treiben hinunter.

"Hat Harry dich also nicht mehr getroffen?"

"Doch.", sagte sie gedehnt. "Aber wenn man ihn erst darauf bringen muss, ist es als hätte er gar nichts begriffen."

"Er hat doch nicht etwa gesagt, dass ich ihm gesagt hätte...", Herm brach ab, als erneutes gedehntes "Doch" neben ihr ertönte.

"Verstehe."

"Und was ist mit dir? Auch Liebeskummer?" Cho sah sie bereits aus glasigen Augen an.

"Schön wär's."

"Also schlimmer. Es ist doch nicht schon wieder dieser Malfoy.", fragte Cho in einem Anfall von plötzlicher Klarheit. Herm musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie zu Cho sah, die mit baumelnden Beinen dasaß. In einer Hand ihren Becher und unter dem Anderen Arm der Punschtopf.

Mit einem Malfoy hatte es schon zu tun, aber nicht mit dem den Cho meinte. Lucius Malfoy bereitete Hem Kopfzerbrechen.

"Nein, ich werde nur immer melancholisch, wenn ein Jahr zu Ende geht. Ich habe dann das Gefühl ins bodenlose zu sehen. Weißt du? Alles ist möglich, alles kann passieren. Ich vertraue lieber auf die Wissenschaft, auf das Vergangene. Das ist beständiger, sicherer."

"Sicherer? Ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich an die Schreckenherrschaft von Voldemort denke.", begann Cho. Herm sah sie überrascht an. Nur wenige sprachen seinen Namen mit solch einer Selbstverständlichkeit aus.

"Hier ist der Topf.", schnaufte es da neben ihnen. Seufzend ließ Mrs Weasley sich an der Seite von Cho nieder und hielt ihr ihren Becher hin. "Einmal voll füllen, bitte.", sagte sie und Cho tat wie ihr geheißen.

Und so vergingen die wenigen Stunden bis Mitternacht. Die Drei saßen dort oben und ergaben sich in einem sinnlosen Besäufnis. Cho wegen dem unsensiblen Harry, Mrs Weasley, wegen ihrem Mann, der nur noch Augen für den Walkman von Herm hatte, der inzwischen kaputt zu sein schien, aber das wollte Mrs Weasley nicht sagen. Und Hermione grübelte über ihre Eltern nach. Das war ihre Ausrede für den viel zu hohen Alkoholspiegel.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und die meisten waren schon entweder nach Hause, oder hatten sich auf dem Boden der Scheune in ihre Schlafsäcke verkrochen. Nur Cho, Herm und Mrs Weasley saßen noch auf dem Balken und lachten.

Cho zeigte zum Mond. "Da ist gerade jemand vorbei geflogen.", kicherte sie. Herm legte den Kopf schief. Sie sah nur eine große, rote Scheibe. War das der Mond?

"Er ist grün.", verbesserte sie Cho.

"Nein, blau, ganz klar.", bestimmte Mrs Weasley.

"Also wenn hier jemand blau ist, dann du Mom." Entrüstet standen die Zwillinge auf der Leiter und überlegten wie sie die drei Frauen sicher wieder darunter und ins Bett bringen konnten.

"Wir springen.", schrie Cho und stürzte sich auch schon hinab. "Oh, süßer Schmerz.", jammerte sie, als sie unten ankam.

Hermione lachte immer noch. Sie wüsste nicht wie, aber sie schaffte es auf dem Balken entlang zu den Schlafplätzen zu balancieren, wo sie augenblicklich in tiefe Träume fiel. Mrs Weasley wurde mit einem Schwebezauber herunter geholt.

Endlich kehrte Ruhe ein und alle schliefen dem neuen Jahr entgegen.

**1. Januar, Mittwoch.**

"Guten Morgen.", rief Ginny in die Scheune. Herm und Cho verzogen gequält das Gesicht.

Was sollte dieser Lärm?

"Alle die Frühstücken wollen, sollen ins Haus kommen.", rief Ginny und es entstand ein geschäftiges Treiben um sie herum.

Herm sank zurück in ihr Kissen und murmelte unverständliches. Sie und Cho waren die einzigen, die liegen blieben.

"Was haben wir gestern eigentlich getan?", fragte Cho schließlich und blinzelte in die Sonne.

"Egal was es war. Nie wieder.", sagte Hermione bestimmt. Schließlich rappelten sie sich doch auf und schleppten sich zum Haus hinüber.

Die kalte Luft schnitt ihnen in die Lungen und erinnerte sie unsanft an ihre Kopfschmerzen.

Die meisten waren schon fertig und verabschiedeten sich bereits von den Weasleys. Nur Harry sollte eigentlich bleiben.

Terry sah den beiden Mädchen entgegen. "War wohl gestern Abend doch etwas zu viel?", spottete er und Mandy stieß ihm einen Ellbogen in die Seite.

Herm verzog eine Grimasse. Sehr witzig.

Die restlichen Mitschüler verließen das Grundstück und Herm und Cho ließen sich neben einer nicht minder verkaterten Mrs Weasley nieder.

Langsam kehrten ihre Lebensgeister wieder und Hermione begann darüber nach zudenken, was sie jetzt tun wollte. Ursprünglich war geplant, dass sie nach Hause sollte, doch das konnte oder wollte sie im Moment nicht.

Als hätte Mr Weasley ihr Gedanken gelesen, fragte er: "Willst du nicht auch bis zum Ende der Ferien hier bleiben, Hermione?"

Sie sah dankbar auf. "Gerne, wenn es Ihnen nicht zu viele Umstände macht?"

"Aber nein.", beeilte er sich zu sagen und dachte mit einem schlechten gewissen an den Walkman, der nicht mehr funktionierte. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass nur die Batterien alle waren.

**5 Januar, Sonntag.**

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermione rannten den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ entlang. Sie waren zu spät aufgestanden.

"Er ist noch nicht abgefahren.", keuchte Ron erleichtert und sprang in den Zug. Ihm folgte Harry und schließlich Ginny. Hermione warf gerade ihre Sachen hinein, als sie sich noch einmal umsah und eine Tasche von sich etwa fünfzig Meter von sich liegen sah.

"Sucht schon mal ein Abteil.", rief sie ihren Freunden zu. "Ich bin gleich wieder da."

"Beeil dich, Hermione."

"Ja, ja." Schon flitzte sie auf die Tasche zu, ergriff sie und stürmte zurück.

Sie sprang hinein und die Türen schlossen sich.

Ron setzte sich erleichtert in den Sitz. Er hatte gesehen, wie Herm in letzten Moment eingestiegen war, also würde sie jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen.

Hermione ihrerseits versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen und ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Soviel Aufregung am Morgen, das kann ja nicht gut gehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl immer tiefer ins Chaos zu versinken. Genauso war es schon nach den Sommerferien. Da hätte sie auch um ein Haar den Hogwartsexpress verpasst.

"Es ist wie verhext.", murmelte sie und ging den Gang entlang zum Abteil ihrer Freunde.

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Malfoy auf sich zu kommen sah.

Er grinste. Kurz vor ihr machte er halt. Noch immer hatte er kein Wort gesagt.

Hermiones Herz fing wieder an zu rasen. Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an.

Ihre Hände würden feucht, als er ihr Kinn leicht mit dem Finger anhob und ihr genau in die Augen sah.

Eisblau, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

Er nickte leicht und grinste weiter, dann ließ er von ihr ab und ging an ihr vorbei, ohne bis dahin auch nur ein Laut von sich gegeben zu haben.

Hermione stand da und starrte ins Leere.

"Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte Ron, der zwei Abteile weiter mit Harry auf den Gang getreten war.

Hermione wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Cho plötzlich neben ihr stand. Sie hatte die Szene durch die Scheibe beobachtet. "Deswegen hast du dich aber nicht zu Silvester betrunken, oder?"

"Nein. Ich..." Die Erklärung blieb ihr erspart, als Cho unvermittelt aufschrie und auf Terence zeigte, der ihnen entgegen kam.

"Dich habe ich gesehen. Vor dem Mond und der war grün und hat gegrinst.", rief sie in fester Überzeugung.

Jetzt schauten noch andere Schüler aus ihren Abteilen.

"Was ist denn hier los?", erklang es da unmittelbar hinter Hermione. Professor Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen da und musterte das Mädchen eingehend.

"Nichts."

"Und warum haben Sie ich dann immer noch keinen Platz gesucht, Miss Granger?"

"Ich war gerade auf dem Weg, als..."

"Ja?"

Was sollte sie sagen, als Draco sie angestarrt hatte? Da war nicht unbedingt eine plausible Erklärung, denn das tat er letzter Zeit öfter. Sie war erschrocken stehen geblieben, weil sie durch Malfoys Anwesenheit unsanft an ihre Eltern erinnert worden war, die sie die letzten vier Tage erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

"Ich geh schon.", sagte sie schlicht und verschwand in das Abteil ihrer Freunde.

"Glaubst du es stimmt und Terence ist wirklich zu Sivester an unserem Haus vorbei geflogen?", fragte Ron und dachte an seine Schwester, die unmittelbar nach Chos Ausruf rot geworden war.

"Cho war betrunken. Sie hat auch steif und fest behauptet, der Mond wäre grün und hat gegrinst.", erklärte Herm.

"Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja Recht?", begann Ron noch einmal.

"Vielleicht. Ich habe auch jemanden vorbeifliegen sehen, aber ich bin mir sicher, das es nicht Terence war.", sagte sie entschieden und damit war das Thema für sie beendet. "Außerdem war der Mond rot.", setzte sie noch nach.

**8. Januar, Mittwoch**

Der gesamte sechste Jahrgang saß im Raum für Verwandlung und sah gespannt zu Professor McGonagall. Neben Flug- und Luftsicherheit, auf Grund seiner Lehrer, war Verwandlung noch mit das beliebteste Fach.

Diese Stunde sollten Verwandlungen an lebenden Menschen vorgenommen werden.

Der Professorin selbst war bei diesem Teil des Lehrplans immer etwas mulmig. Sie hatte schon die grauseligsten Verwandlungen gesehen.

Es reichte von merkwürdiger Kleidung bis regelrechte Ungeheuer, die die Schüler ihr auf unerklärliche Weise zustande brachten, nur weil sie nicht richtig den Zauberstab schwangen oder nuschelten.

Sie entschied sich das Hannah und Hermione den Anfang machen sollten. Sie waren in ihrem Fach die besten und sie hoffte, dass diesmal alles gut gehen würde.

McGonagall überließ es ihren Schülerinnen eine geeignete Verwandlung zu suchen.

Hannah begann. Sie wollte Herm eine Mütze und einen Schal anzaubern.

Der Schal klappte hervorragend. Herms Kragen schlang sich um ihren Hals und wickelte sich fest. Die Mütze jedoch sah etwas fragwürdig aus. Ihre Haare hatten sich zu eine Art Turban aufgetürmt und fielen schließlich wieder schlapp über ihr Gesicht.

"Ups.", entfuhr es Hannah und sah entschuldigend auf.

"Das macht doch nichts.", winkte Herm ab und strich sich ihre Mähne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie dachte kurz nach und ein verschmitztes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Hannah hatte eine Schwäche für Ernie, wie sie wusste. Sie wollte dem ganzen Mal ein bisschen nach helfen. Gerade schwang sie ihren Zauberstab, als sie es neben sich flüstern hörte. "Denk dran, keine Ungeheuer, Granger, es reicht schon, wenn wir dich in der Klasse haben."

Herm drehte sich zornig um. "Wenn du nicht deine Klappe hältst, Malfoy, werde ich dich gleich verzaubern."

"Das hast du doch schon längst.", lachte Terry von der hinteren Reihe auf.

McGonagall blickte mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf, als sie zu ihrer Überraschung ein Tintenfass auf Terry zufliegen sah. Sein Gesicht würde mit grüner Tinte besprenkelt und nun lachte auch der Rest der Klasse.

"Mister Malfoy.", donnerte McGonagall streng.

"Was kann ich dafür, dass das Tintenfass mir aus der Hand gerutscht ist.", gab dieser scheinbar unschuldig zurück.

"Drei Reihen nach hinten?"

"Die Naturgesetzte sind eben unergründlich.", zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Hermione war fasziniert. Draco grinste immer noch und holte ein neues Tintenfass aus seiner Tasche. In aller Seelenruhe schraubte er es auf und tauchte seine Feder ein um weiter zu schreiben.

"Das nenne ich Vorbereitung.", murmelte Ron.

"Er hat wahrscheinlich von 'Alte Runen' dazugelernt.", überlegte Harry.

"Miss Granger, würden sie nun ihre Verwandlung..." McGonagall stoppte und sah auf die Uhr. Sie seufzte und erklärte die Stunde für beendet.

"Hermione" Sie drehte sich um. "Heute um drei ist Training.", rief Harry ihr im Vorbeirenne zu und war auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

Das Mädchen sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch eine Stunde Zeit.

Sie überlegte, was sie machen sollte und entschied sich, sich umzuziehen und schon mal auf das Spielfeld zu gehen.

Sie griff nach ihren Besen und schlenderte zum Feld hinüber.

Überall lag dicker Schnee. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Besen und flog zu den Sitzreihen der Gryffindor. Sie setzte sich auf die vorderste Bank und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme.

Sie dachte nach. Erst an nichts bestimmtes, doch schließlich über ihre Eltern.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten früher oder später jedes Mal um den 30. Dezember.

Sie hatte inzwischen mehrere Briefe von ihren Eltern erhalten, doch sie weigerte sich ihnen zu antworten.

Zwei Gestallten kamen auf das Feld und Herm erkannte Professor Wood und Alicia.

Er deutet nach oben und erklärte ihr irgendwas und sie nickte. Dann hob er den Zauberstab und befreite das Spielfeld on dem Schnee.

Sie hoben ab und steuerten auf die Tore zu, dabei entdeckte Alicia Hermione und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, bevor sie zu ihr hinüber flog.

"Was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte sie und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Nachdenken. Und ihr?"

"Oliver, ich meine Professor Wood, erklärt mir noch ein paar Spieltaktiken, wegen Samstag, wir spielen doch gegen Slytherin."

"Ich weiß." Herm sah nach unten. "Da kommt ja unser Kapitän." Sie schwang sich auf den Besen und ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten.

"Alles klar, Herm? Können wir anfangen?", fragte Harry, als auch die anderen eingetroffen waren. Sie nickte und das Training begann.

**14. Januar, Dienstag.**

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb mal wieder einen Brief an seinen Patenonkel. Er machte sich um Hermione Sorgen. Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass sie offensichtlich mit ihm reden wollte, doch irgendwas hielt sie davon ab.

Anfangs war er beleidigt, doch nach und nach begriff er, dass es irgendwas sein musste, mit dem sie selbst erst einmal ins reine kommen musste. Auch die Sache mit Malfoy und Herm passte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Den Blick, den Hermione Draco zugeworfen hatte, als dieser sein Tintenfass zweckentfremdet hatte, hatte ihn irritiert.

Doch das waren eigentlich nur Randprobleme. Wirklich Kopfzerbrechen bereitete ihm Cho. Seit Silvester benahm sie sich ihm gegenüber sehr reserviert. Sie war höflich, nett, freundlich wie immer, doch irgendwas in ihr brodelte und er wusste nicht warum. Nur das er der Grund zu sein schien.

Weiter machte er sich Sorgen, dass der dunkle Rat schwieg. Erst gab es kurz hintereinander Angriffe und jetzt war gar nichts mehr. Er fragte sich, ob Sirius irgendwas gehört haben könnte.

Sein Patenonkel war oft erstaunlich gut informiert. Und das die Grangers offenbar immer noch verschwunden waren. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, das Herm das einfach so hinnahm. Das war überhaupt nicht ihre Art.

Zum Schluss regte Harry sich noch über das verlorene Spiel gegen Slytherin auf.

Er faltete den Brief sorgsam zusammen und stieg zum Turm der Eulerei hinauf.

Die kleine graue Eule erkannte ihn wieder und flatterte schon auf ihn zu.

Harry war der einzige, der sie auf einen Botengang schickte, weil sie eben so klein und unauffällig war. Außerdem mochte die Eule den Mann, der die Briefe von dem Jungen bekam. Er hatte immer etwas besonders leckeres für sie und sie kuschelte sich vor dem Kamin zusammen, während der Mann eine Antwort schrieb, die sie dem Jungen zurückbrachte.

Der Kauz flatterte los. Im Segelflug überquerte er das Quiddichspielfeld, das nun verwaist und wieder unter einer dicken Schneedecke dalag.

Hermione saß im Zuschauerturm der Gryffindor und sah in den Himmel.

Sie erkannte den Kauz und wünschte ihm stumm einen guten Flug.

Ihr wurde kalt und sie stieg vom Turm hinab. Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete sie Ginny, die sie erschrocken ansah.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragten sie gleichzeitig.

"Ich habe nur ein bisschen nachgedacht.", sagte Herm und sah, wie Ginny nervös an ihrem Medallion drehte. Unwillkürliche Neugierde überkam Herm, als sie sich fragte, wessen Bild sie wohl da drin hatte. Aber sie wollte nicht fragen.

"Ich geh dann mal, mir wird es langsam kalt."

Ginny lächelte sie erleichtert an und nickte.

Hermione ging immer noch in Gedanken auf die Schule zu. Sie bemerkte noch nicht einmal den Jungen, der an ihr vorbei zum Spielfeld hastete.

**17. Januar, Freitag**

Ron kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Erschöpft setzte er sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Harry fragte sich, wovon sein Freund so kaputt war.

"Wieso bist du so fertig?"

"Ich habe Hermione gesucht. Sie scheint spurlos verschwunden zu sein."

"Warum?"

"Ein Brief von ihren Eltern. Die Eule hat sich hoffnungslos verflogen, ist in meinen Suppentopf gefallen."

Harry grinste. "Ehrlich? Und was hast du dann gegessen?"

"Ich war schon fertig. Wo warst du eigentlich?"

"Ich habe etwas in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen und darüber die Zeit vergessen."

"Ach so. Wo ist Herm denn nun?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. In letzter Zeit schien es nie jemand zu wissen.

"Am Dienstag habe ich sie auf dem Zuschauerturm der Gryffindor getroffen.", sagte Ginny leicht abwesend, die bis dahin still in einem Buch vertief dasaß.

"Da habe ich nachgesehen, da ist sie nicht.", murmelte Ron und sank tiefer in den Sessel. "Ach Ginny?"

"Ja?"

"Was wolltest du eigentlich auf dem Zuschauerturm?", fragte Ron wie beiläufig.

"Das geht dich nichts an, Bruderherz.", gab sie im gleichen Tonfall zurück und sah noch nicht mal von ihrem Buch auf.

Die Gesuchte indes stieg gerade vom Zuschauerturm der Hufflepuff hinab, auf dem von ihrem eigenen Haus waren zu viele Leute unterwegs. Sie selbst war ganz überrascht darüber.

Auf dem Weg nach unten traf sie auf die sich küssenden Hannah und Ernie. Herm war peinlich berührt und schlängelte sich an den Beiden vorbei, ohne dass sie bemerkt wurde.

"Hufflepuff ist also auch gestrichen.", murmelte sie, als sie gerade an Hagrieds Hütte vorbei kam.

"Hallo Hermione.", begrüßte sie der Waldhüter. "Magst du nicht auf eine Tasse Tee bleiben?"

Herm überlegte kurz und willigt dann ein. Ihr war tatsächlich etwas kalt und Hagried hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr besucht.

"Na, geht es dir auch gut?", fragte der Halbriese, als er das dampfende Wasser eingoss.

Herm umschlang mit ihren fingern die Tasse und blickte über den Rand hinweg aus dem Fenster. Ging es ihr denn gut?

"Doch, eigentlich geht es mir gut. In der Schule könnte es nicht besser laufen."

"Und deine Eltern? Harry meinte, dass du dir Sorgen um sie gemacht hast. Sie sind verschwunden."

"Sie sind nur auf Reisen.", log Herm.

"Ach so." Dann sprachen sie über belangloses Zeug und schließlich verabschiedete sich Herm von Hagried und ging auf die Schule zu.

"Da bist du ja.", rief Ron. "Der ist für dich gekommen."

Er hielt ihr einen Brief entgegen.

"Von meinen Eltern? Ich habe mich schon gewundert wo er so lange bleibt."

"Frag mal Sam, der muss sich total verflogen haben, sah ganz zerrupft aus der arme."

**20. Januar, Montag**

Eigentlich hatte Hermione sich mit den Anderen in der Bibliothek verabredet, doch in letzter Zeit schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab.

Dieses Mal saß sie auf dem Zuschauerturm von Rawenclaw. Ihre Nase triefte. Sie würde sich noch einen tüchtigen Schnupfen holen.

Die Ohren ihres Katers zuckten. Prüfend hob er den Kopf und fixierte eine Bank, auf die er ohne Vorwarnung fauchend zusprang. Hermione fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Kurz darauf kam Krummbein verstimmt zurück. Leise fauchend ließ er sich wieder auf Herm Füße nieder und starrte noch kurze Zeit auf die Bank, bevor er sich wieder zusammenrollte. Herm kraulte ihm den Kopf.

Mittlerweile genoss sie diese einsamen Stunden hoch oben. Ab und zu ließ sie ihren Blick auf das Feld gleiten und wunderte sich jedes Mal, was für ein Betrieb dort war. Sie wusste, das Hufflepuff gleich trainieren würde und beschloss wieder zu gehen. Auf dem Weg nach unten traf sie natürlich wieder jemanden. Langsam fing sie an Verfolgungswahn zu glauben.

"Hey, Herm, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Cho.

"Nachdenken."

"Über was?"

"Über was denkt man schon nach, wenn man sechzehn ist.", sagte sie leichthin.

Cho lächelte wissend und Herm grinste zurück und dachte, nein darüber nicht.

Sie hatte keine Lust irgendjemanden etwas zu erklären. Immerhin verschwieg sie, dass es ihren Eltern gut ging und sie nicht verschwunden waren, dass sie keine Muggel waren, was eigentlich jeder in der Schule vermutete und dass sie die Malfoys und damit wer weiß wen noch gut kannten.

Sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Sie konnte nicht darüber reden.

Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht, Nicht solange sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit kennt.

Die Frage war nur, ob sie die je erfahren würde und ob es dann auch wirklich die Wahrheit war.

"Ich dachte Hermione wollte auch kommen.", wunderte sich Lisa.

"Das hat sie jedenfalls gesagt. Vermutlich sitzt sie mal wieder irgendwo und denkt nach.", sagte Ron und beugte sich wieder über eins der Bücher.

"Sie denkt in letzter Zeit oft nach, findet ihr nicht?", bemerkte Dean.

"Wer weiß was so in ihrem Kopf so rumschwirrt." Terry sah auf und deutet in Richtung Draco, der lesend hinter einem Regal vorkam.

"Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?" Ron sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Ich erinnere mich nur ungern daran, aber ich hatte neulich ein Tintenfass im Gesicht. Würde jemand wegen einer Nichtigkeit so ausrasten?"

"Mhmmm." Der Rest sah nachdenklich zu Draco, der abrupt stehen bleib und aufsah.

"Was?", fragte dieser gereizt.

"Nichts.", erwiderte Harry und alle konzentrierten sich wieder auf die Arbeit.

"Entschuldigt ich bin zu spät.", rief Herm und kam auf den Tisch zu gestürmt.

Madame Pince sah sie missbilligend an und Herm zog den Kopf ein.

"Seit ihr schon sehr weit?", fragte sie nun flüsternd.

"Es geht so.", gab Lisa genauso flüsternd zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Malfoy Herm nachdenklich musterte. Ob Terry Recht hatte?

**26. Januar, Sonntag**

"Morgen.", gähnend setzte Ginny sich an den Tisch und stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand.

"Schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Ron

"Zuwenig geschlafen." Missmutig schob sie den Löffel in ihr Müsli.

"Woran lag es denn?", lauerte ihr Bruder.

"Das erzähle ich dir, wenn du alt genug dafür bist.", grinste sie und fing an zu essen.

"Glaubst du, das meint sie ernst?", flüsterte Ron Herm zu und sie wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf.

Die Post meldete sich an. Ein kleiner grauer Kauz, setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter und wartete geduldig, bis dieser ihm den Brief abnahm.

Dann plusterte er sich kurz auf, als Harry ihn unter dem Kopf kraulte und flatterte davon.

"Wird Hedwig nicht eifersüchtig?", fragte Ron und sah den Kauz hinterher.

"Sie trägt es mit Fassung.", grinste Harry. "Sie weiß, dass sie einfach zu schön ist, für diesen Job."

Er riss den Brief auf und trank genüsslich seinen Tee, als er die Zeilen überflog. Plötzlich verschluckte er sich, ähnlich wie zu Halloween. Er rang nach Luft. Das was er da las, war bald noch eine schlimmere Vorstellung als im ersten Brief von Sirius.

"Das kann nicht sein ernst sein:", murmelte er fassungslos vor sich hin.

"Was, kann nicht sein Ernst sein?", fragte Herm und sah hinüber.

Harry fing an zu stottern. "Ähmm ...nichts...gar nichts.", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

"Dafür, dass es jedes Mal nichts ist, verschluckst du dich aber ziemlich oft. Das ist schon das zweite Mal. Was um alles schreibt die Tatze nur?", fragte nun Ron.

"Ich erzähle es dir später.", versprach Harr und Hermione sah beleidigt zu ihm hinüber.

"Und mir?"

"Später." Viel später oder besser nie, setzte Harry in Gedanken hinzu.

Hermione war wie immer verschwunden und Ron und Harry saßen alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Also, was hat Sirius dir nun so furchtbares mitzuteilen?", fragte Ron und Harry zog zögernd die Briefe hervor.

"Ich sollte erklären, dass ich erst Malfoys und dann Herms merkwürdige Verhalten geschildert habe.

Ron sah auf das Papier. "'Blablabla...kommt es mir vor, als würde dieser jemand ernsthaftes Interesse an deiner Freundin Hermione zeigen...' WAS?", schrie Ron auf.

"Lies den zweiten, der wird dich richtig umhauen.", forderte Harry ihn auf.

"Ich ahne es schon.", jammerte Ron. Seine Augen flogen über den Brief, als er je stockte und nach Atmen rang.

"Jepp! Du hast die Stelle gefunden.", kommentierte Harry trocken.

"Sirius glaubt ernsthaft, das... unsere Hermione...etwas für diesen...diesen ...Malfoy übrig hat? Was um alles in der Welt hast du ihm geschrieben?"

"Nur was ich gesehen habe."

"Ach was." Ron warf ihm die Briefe zu. "Was weiß er denn schon. Er kennt sie doch noch nicht mal."

"Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass etwas wahres dran ist."

Ron knurrte leise vor sich hin.

Das Bild der dicken Dame schwang auf und Ginny kam herein gestürmt. Übermütig schlang sie ihre Arme von hinten um ihren Bruder.

Missmutig sah er auf.

"Schlecht gelaunt? Warum denn nur?", flötete sie ihm ins Ohr.

"Ich habe gerade Ungeheuerliches erfahren und hoffe, das es durch ignorieren nur bei den Spekulationen bleibt, die sie im Moment noch sind."

"Was denn?" Neugierig sah Ginny von Ron zu Harry und wieder zu Ron.

"Ein guter Freund behauptet, dass Hermione und Malfoy ein Paar sind."

"Nein, das ist nicht richtig. Er sagt, das es möglich wäre.", korrigierte Harry.

"Ach pipperlapup. Wäre, könnte, ist, egal, es wäre schlicht weg furchtbar und unvorstellbar.", rief Ron aufgebracht.

"Warum?" Ginny sah ihren Bruder von der Seite an.

"Malfoy und Hermione! Slytherin und Gryffindor! Halloooo. Das geht doch nicht."

"Wieso, ich finde, das passt ausgezeichnet." Ginny weigerte sich standhaft, daran etwas Unmögliches zu sehen.

Sie schmiegte ihre Wange an Rons und säuselte: "Duuu? Rony-spätzchen-bruderherz?"

Ron wurde misstrauisch. So viele Kosenamen auf einmal, das konnte nur eins bedeuten.

Sie wollte was von ihm. Vornehmlich GELD. Und so war es auch.

"Ich brauche 3 Sickel. Kannst du die mir leihen?"

"Selbst wenn ich wollte, tut mir leid."

Schmollend zog sie sich zurück. "Aber ich brauche das Geld."

"Wofür?"

"Für ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ich kann doch nicht ohne Geburtstagsgeschenk auf eine Geburtstagsfeier gehen."

"Geburtstag?" Ron dachte angestrengt nach. "Wer hat denn Geburtstag?"

"Niemand, den du näher kennst.", sagte sie schnell.

"Ich kann dir das Geld leihen, wenn du willst.", warf Harry ein.

"Wirklich? Danke, danke, danke. Du hast was gut bei mir."

"Schon gut.", winkte Harry ab und reichte ihr die Münzen.

Ginny lief davon und Harry sah zu Ron, der nachdenklich im Sessel saß. "Sie hat Jemand DEN ich nicht kenne, gesagt. Ergo handelt es ich um einen Jungen."

"Hat sie dir noch immer nicht gesagt, wer ihr Freund ist?", fragte Harry mitleidig.

"Nein. Weißt du es?"

"Nee, aber mich interessiert es auch nicht. Hauptsache ist doch, dass sie glücklich ist."

"Mmmpf."

Draco Malfoy ging zum Zuschauerturm von Slytherin. Er hatte einen merkwürdigen Brief von seiner Schwester erhalten. Sie würde im nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen.

Er konnte nicht sagen, dass sie sich sonderlich gut verstanden, um sehr mehr wunderte er sich, dass sie ihm schrieb. Noch dazu ohne das Wissen ihrer Eltern, denn die Eule kannte er nicht, wahrscheinlich war es eine von ihren Freundinnen.

Er lehnte sich auf die Band und sah auf das Spielfeld hinab. Erst gestern hatte er genau hier gesessen und das Spiel zwischen Rawenclaw und Hufflepuff verfolgt. Die Dachse haben knapp gewonnen. Damit war noch alles offen. Jedes Haus hatte bis jetzt ein gewonnenes und ein verlorenes Spiel.

Irgendwie wünschte sich Draco im Finale gegen Gryffindor zu spielen. Und möglichst um den Pokal.

Noch einmal überflog er die Zeilen seiner Schwester. Ein unbekanntes Zaubererpaar ging seit Halloween ein und aus. Immer nachts. Sie wusste nicht, wer es war. Hatte aber mal den Namen "Granger" aufgeschnappt.

Der dunkle Rat schien wieder zusammen zu kommen. Lord Voldemort lebte, das wusste er. Dennoch konnte er nichts über dessen derzeitigen Fähigkeiten sagen.

"Granger", murmelte er gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

Hinter sich nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und fuhr herum. Er erblickte Hermione, die grade im Begriff war sich davon zu schleichen.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte er misstrauisch und Herm spulte ihre Standartantwort ab. Nachdenken.

"Seit wann sitzt du schon da?"

"Noch bevor du her gekommen bist."

"Was suchst du bei Slytherin?"

Hermione richtete sich auf und zog tief die Luft ein, während sie zum Horizont schaute. Krummbein schlich um Dracos Beine und sah prüfend auf. Dann gähnte er herzhaft und streckte seine Krallen, bevor er sich auf dessen Füße niederließ. Der Kater hielt es für einen ausgezeichneten Platz für ein Nickerchen.

"Bei den anderen war zu viel los. Außer euer Zuschauerturm scheinen die anderen alle als heimliche Treffpunkte für Dates missbraucht zu werden. Bei euch gibt es wohl nicht so viele Paare?"

Sie kam die Treppe wieder runter und schaute über den Rand auf das Spielfeld. Wie zur Bestätigung sahen sie ein Paar auf den Gryffindorturm zuschlendern.

Hermione musste lächeln, als ihre Miene plötzlich erstarrte.

"Ron wird ausflippen, wenn er davon erfährt.", murmelte sie und nun sah auch Draco nach unten.

"Terence und Ginny? Ist doch schon längst uralt. Die derzeitigen Gerüchte kursieren um Lisa und Adrian.", setzte er sie auf den neuesten Stand.

"Ach so? Bei uns ist es jemand ganz anderes über den spekuliert wird."

"Wen? Potter?", fragte Draco.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Was meinst du, warum ich bei Slytherin sitze und nicht bei Gryffindor.", sagte sie.

"Du? Mit wem? Weasley?"

Hermione grinste. Sie und Ron? Na das wäre allerdings ein Lacher.

Sagte aber nichts und Draco nahm es als ein ja hin. Warum sollte sie ihn darüber aufklären, wie falsch er lag. Sie war ja selber erschrocken, als es ihr zu Ohren kam.

"Du hast meinen Namen gerade gemurmelt.", wechselte sie abrupt das Thema.

"Ich habe gehört, deine Eltern sind wieder da? Du sollst sie noch vor Silvester getroffen haben."

Hermione musterte sein Gesicht. Was wusste er?

"Wahrscheinlich mehr als du.", gab er als Antwort, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Hermione setzte sich auf die kalte Bank und stützte ihre Hände auf den Kopf.

"Dann sind sie also wirklich durch und durch Zauberer und Hexe und keine Muggel."

Draco setzte sich neben sie.

"Sie haben mich die ganze Zeit belogen. Haben mich glauben lassen sie wären Zahnärzte."

"Soweit ich weiß, sind sie das tatsächlich."

"Warum haben sie ihre Identität versteckt?" Sie sah ihn forsch an und er sah zum Horizont.

"Alles weiß ich nicht, ich glaube, eigentlich sollte ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich habe meine Eltern zufällig gehört, wie sie über einen Mister Granger sprachen. Da wurde ich hellhörig.

Es scheint, dass sie sich gut kennen, unsere Väter, meine ich."

"Dein Vater war im dunklen Rat."

Draco blieb stumm.

"Ist mein Vater auch im dunklen Rat gewesen? Mussten sie sich nach dem Sturz von Voldemort deshalb ...verstecken?"

Draco sah sie an. "Ich weiß, dass sie meine Eltern oft besuchen."

"Woher?"

Zögernd holte Malfoy den Brief seiner Schwester heraus und reichte ihn ihr.

Was sie dort las überraschte sie nicht. Weder, dass ihre Eltern Gast bei den Malfoys waren, noch, dass der dunkle Rat wieder zusammen gekommen war und schon gar nicht, dass ihre Vater offenbar auch dazu gehörte. Was bedeutete, dass sie zwangsläufig zu den Death Eatern gehörten

"Oh Gott.", stöhnte Herm auf und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

Hilflos saß Draco daneben. Er konnte ja mit allen umgehen, aber nicht mit Tränen. Er nahm den Brief wieder an sich, schließlich tat er das, was er immer getan hatte.

"Hör auf zu heulen, das bringt dir auch nichts.", sagte er gefühlskalt und Herm sah erschrocken auf. Sie schluckte. "Warum hast du mir den Brief gezeigt. Ich könnte zu Dumbledore gehen."

"Und deine Eltern verraten? So gerecht wie du auch sein magst, aber das bringst selbst du nicht fertig." Er stand auf und ging davon.

Hermione saß noch eine Weile da und achte über seine Worte nach.

Er hat Recht, das bringe selbst ich nicht fertig, dachte sie.

**14. Februar, Freitag**

Hermione stand auf und gähnte herzhaft. So gut wie heute hatte sie schonlange nicht mehr geschlafen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie auf Ginny, die blind vor Herzchen durch die Gegend ging. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Valentinskarte. Ron sah misstrauisch zu ihr hinüber. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung und Herm würde die letzte sein, die es ihm sagte.

Dann kam Alicia herein geschwebt. Herm runzelte die Stirn. Von wem war denn ihre Karte?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging zum Frühstück. Allerdings allein, denn sowohl Harry als auch Ron waren irgendwie nicht zurechnungsfähig. Harry schwebt in einer rosaroten Wolke und Ron grübelte über seine Schwester oder besser deren Freund nach.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle begegnete sie Cho, die Herm kaum wahrnahm. "Sind denn heute alle verrückt geworden?", fragte sie verärgert und lief weiter. Ihre morgendliche gute Laune sank immer mehr. Mandys und Hannahs Gesichter trugen erheblich dazu bei, doch Lisa schließlich gab ihr den Rest.

"Guten Morgen Herm", wurde sie von Lisa begrüßt.

"Endlich mal jemand der nicht auf der Wolke schwebt.", atmete Hermione erleichtert auf.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lisa.

"Bis jetzt sind alle die mir entgegen kamen mit Valentinskarten unansprechbar vorbeigeschwebt. Es ist wie eine Volkskrankheit."

"Tja, nicht alle bekommen Karten.", grummelte Lisa leicht verstimmt.

"Wolltest du denn auch eine?", fragte Herm vorsichtig.

"Irgendwie habe ich eine erwartet."

Da rief jemand hinter ihnen Lisas Namen. Diese drehte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln um und augenblicklich hatte auch sie statt Pupillen kleine Herzchen in ihren Augen.

"Oh GOOOT.", schrie Herm genervt auf und rannte zum Frühstück. Nur weg von hier, war ihr einziger Gedanke. In ihrer Blindheit prallte sie am Fuß der Treppe mit jemand zusammen und schlug auf dem Boden auf.

"Tschuldigung.", murmelte sie und ergriff die Hand, die der Umgerannte ihr anbot.

"Blindlings durch die Gegend zu rennen, kann nur Unfälle zur Folge haben.", erklärte dieser Hermione nachahmend.

Hermione verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. "Morgen Draco.", sagte sie nur knapp.

Seit dem zufälligen zusammentreffen auf dem Slytherinturm hatten sie nicht mal mehr einen Blick gewechselt, geschweige dann ein Wort.

Dies hatte das aktuelle Gerücht zur Folge: Sie und Draco hatten sich wieder getrennt. Wir waren ja noch nicht mal zusammen, hatte Hermione gedacht und mit Schrecken ihre Wortwahl bemerkt.

Noch nicht mal?

Sie drehte sich um und beide betraten gleichzeitig die große Halle. Die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Freunde nahm sie gar nicht wahr. Viel mehr fragte sie sich, wie sie alle vor ihr da sein konnten. Immerhin war sie gerannt und die anderen geschwebt?

Das muss wohl Liebe sein, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Sie hasste den Valentinstag.

**19. Februar, Mittwoch**

Harry ging vergnügt den Gang entlang. Die Treppe, auf der er gerade stand, ruckte mit einmal und genervt registrierte Harry, dass er einen gewaltigen Umweg in Kauf nehmen musste. Er trat in den Gang, in den sonst so gut wie nie jemand war. Warum auch? Hier lagen die Räume, in denen für gewöhnlich irgendwelches altes Gerümpel lagerte, das niemand mehr brauchte.

Er sah sich um und entschied sich nach rechts zu gehen. Das würde dann zwar noch mehr ein Umweg sein, aber so kam er an den Quidditchpokalen vorbei.

Plötzlich blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

In der Mitte vom Gang standen sich Hermione und Draco gegenüber.

Er sagte irgendwas zu ihr, doch Harry konnte nichts verstehen.

Hermione schien irgendwie aufgelöst.

Harry stockte der Atem. Draco hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Herms Wange. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und...

Warum tat Herm denn nichts? Sah sie denn nicht, was der Kerl vorhatte?

Oder wollte sie es sogar?

Vor Schreck fiel Harry ein Buch krachend zu Boden und die Beiden zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

Sofort verfinsterte sich Dracos Miene und Herm fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

"Wir sehen uns ...irgendwann, Draco.", sagte sie schnell du kam auf Harry zu gerannt.

Malfoy drehte sich um und ging in die entgegen gesetzter Richtung davon.

Eigentlich war er froh über die Unterbrechung von Harry.

Hermione war völlig aufgelöst durch die Gänge gerannt, als er sie traf.

Nichts Gutes ahnen zog er sie in den wenig benutzen Gang. Wortlos hatte sie ihm den Brief entgegengehalten.

Er kannte die Schrift nicht und auch Hermione sagte, das sie nicht wusste, von wem er war.

Da stand dass ihre Eltern den Death Eatern angehörten. So weit so gut, das war für Herm nicht Neues, aber darunter war zu lesen, warum sie sich als Muggel ausgaben.

Das Ministerium war hinter ihnen her. Um ihre Tochter, die noch ein Baby war zu schützen, nahmen sie eine neue Identität an. Ursprünglich war das ganze nur für kurze Zeit geplant. Sie wollten auf Voldemorts Rückkehr warten.

Dann lief alles aus dem Ruder. Herm wurde als Muggelgeborene registriert und die Granger mussten es dabei belassen um nicht aufzufallen.

Sie wollten ihre Tochter schützen. Um jeden Preis auch wenn es bedeutete sich als diese verhasten Muggel auszugeben.

Von der Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron haben ihre Eltern erst erfahren, als es zu spät war.

Unterzeichnet war der Brief nur mit, ein Freund.

Draco hatte ihn noch mal und noch mal gelesen. Dann begriff er, was Hermione so aufgeregt hatte. Hermione war es vorherbestimmt auf die dunkle Seite zu gehen.

Man erwartete es von ihr. Jetzt wo sie die Wahrheit kannte erst Recht und sie konnte mit Niemandem darüber reden, ohne dass sie ihre Eltern verriet.

Niemand außer mit ihm. Und Draco fiel es zunehmend schwerer nur eine Mitschülerin in ihr zu sehen.

Fast hätte er sie geküsst. Er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen warum. Er sah nur ihre verzweifelten Augen.

"Zum Teufel mit ihr.", knurrte er und lief in Gedanken weiter.

Hermione steckte in echten Schwierigkeiten. Sie würde sich nie gegen ihre Freunde stellen und ebenso wenig gegen ihre Eltern.

Draco blieb stehen. Was würde er an ihrer Stelle tun? Er hofft sich nie entscheiden zu müssen.

Harry saß Hermione stumm gegenüber. "Sag irgendwas.", bat sie ihn. Sie konnte diesen anklagenden Blick nicht länger ertragen.

"Seit wann nennst du ihn Draco?", war das einzige was ihm einfiel.

Hermione stand genervt auf und ging ins Bett.

**23. Februar, Sonntag**

Hermione lief vergnügt den Gang entlang. Am Tag zuvor hatten sie Rawenclaw besiegt, was bedeutete, das sie im Finale gegen Slytherin spielen würden, denn das diese gegen Hufflepuff am achten März gewinnen würden, stand für sie außer Frage.

Sie sprang auf die Treppe, die wie zum Protest zur Seite schwenkte.

"Na gut, dann eben bei der maulenden Myrthe vorbei.", flötete sie. In ihrem Übermut verbeugte sie sich vor der Treppe und ging weiter. In ihrem kopf summte eine Melodie.

So glücklich wie heute war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Ihr Fuß stieß gegen etwas Weiches und sie sah auf den Boden.

Erschrocken bleib sie stehen.

Da lag eine Hand.

Langsam drehte sie den Blick und erkannte einen Schüler, der hinter einer der Säulen verborgen lag. Sie wusste nicht wie er hieß, aber er war drei Jahre unter ihr.

Sein Gesicht war bleich und seine Augen starrten ins Nichts.

Hermione ging langsam einen Schritt nach den anderen zurück. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und rannte los. Wohin wusste sie nicht. Sie wollte nur eins weg und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Ihr Herz raste, als sie jemand am Arm festhielt.

"Hermione, was ist los?" Besorgt sah Draco ihr ins Gesicht.

"Er ist tot.", murmelte sie.

"Wer?"

Herm deutet hinter sich.

Da sah sie Professor Snape auf sich zu kommen. Fragen hob er eine Augenbraue.

"Mister Malfoy? Miss Granger? Was kann nur passiert sein, dass Sie aussehen, als hätten Sie ein Gespenst gesehen?"

"Ein Gespenst?", fragte da Sir Nicholas und kam aus einer Wand hervor geschwebt.

"Nein, kein Gespenst.", begann Hermione. Draco, der sie immer noch an den Armen festhielt sprach weiter. "Sie hat wohl jemanden gefunden, der tot ist, da hinten."

Snape drehte sich um und ging in die angegebene Richtung.

Herm und Draco folgten ihm.

"Holt sofort Dumbledore!", befahl Snape knapp.

"So so, eine Leiche. Ich dachte das wäre eine Geschichte mit Humor?"

"Die Person ist total unwichtig und spielt keine weitere Rolle."

"Also ein Sadist?"

"Sadist? Wieso Sadist?"

"So heißen doch die Personen, die nur in der stumm in der Ecke rum stehen oder in dem Fall herumliegen."

"So jemand heißt Statist."

"Ist doch egal, du weißt doch, was ich meine. Wer hat ihn denn umgebracht?

"Arg, das wird später geklärt. Himmel noch mal."

"Schreibst du jetzt wieder einen Streit? Vielleicht zwischen Flint und Wood, oder Herm und Draco?"

"Nein, wenn sie sich streiten wird es wieder lustig und das 4. Kapitel wird nur düster."

"Das hast du vom dritten auch schon gesagt."

"Diesmal stimmt es, aber das 5te wird dann unernst. *grins* Da bekommst du denn deine diversen Auseinandersetzungen."

**Outtake:**

Heute: Die Eifersucht

Gryffindor hat das Spiel gegen Rawenclaw gewonnen. Oliver war mit seiner Mannschaft sehr zu frieden. Alicia wischte sich gerade mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. Rawenclaw war ein harter Gegner gewesen, was kein Wunder war, ihr Trainer war ja auch Flint. Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sie zu Marcus sah. Dieser versuchte mal wieder den Schnatz zu beruhigen, der nach der Nerven aufreibenden Jagd in dessen Hand geflüchtet war. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, dass diese Spielbälle eine regelrechte Persönlichkeit entwickelten.

Mit Missmut sah sie auch die Klatscher, die um Oliver schwirrten. Diese beiden mussten nach dem Spiel erst mal von ihrem Adrenalinstoß herunter kommen, wenn Spielbälle so was hatten.

Alicia ging zu ihren Trainer hinüber, der Besen schleifte hinter ihr her.

Oliver wedelte gerade den Staub vom Quaffel und die Klatscher beschrieben um ihn eine elliptische Kreisbahn. (Nein, Moment Mal, das geht doch gar nicht)

Alicia funkelte die Spielbälle an, die sich augenblicklich verschreckt hinter Oliver versteckten. Dieser sah auf und sagte entrüstet: "Du machst ihnen ja Angst."

"Du verhältst dich ja schon genauso wie Flint." Aufgebracht zeigte sie zu dem anderen Professor, der leise auf den Schnatz einredend auf sie zukam. "Keine Angst, das Spiel ist ja nun vorbei."

Oliver verzog tödlich beleidigt eine Schnute. "Du vergleichst mich mit diesem Trottel? Das ist ja eine Unverschämtheit."

Wütend gaben die Klatscher ihren Herrn und Meister Recht. Oliver stopfte die grummelnden Klatscher in die Kiste, nicht ohne sich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen und ging erhobenen Hauptes davon.

"Jetzt hast du ihn echt beleidigt.", bemerkte Herm, die auf ihren Besen neben Alicia zum Stehen kam.

"Ach, keine Sorge, der beruhigt sich schon wieder.", zwinkerte Alicia und Hermione sah sie fragend an.


End file.
